Feel Fine
by Nagase
Summary: [Shounen ai] Ya han pasado varios años desde que los integrantes de Seigaku Gakuen se vieron por última vez, ahora después de años se reencuentran nuevamente, cada uno tiene una vida e historia diferente[VI Cap.]
1. Life

Disclaimer: Como en todos mis fic, Tennis no Oujisama no me pertenece, joder!

Titulo: Feel Fine por que justamente me inspire al ver un Doujinshi titulado asi

Cap I Invierno

La vida es efímeramente transitable, delicada, tenue, pasajera, tan corta y larga a la vez, pero notoriamente transcurría rápidamente y mucho de los ex – titulares de Seigaku Gakuen habían meditado esta metodología mas de una vez.

Cinco años que transcurrieron rápidamente, cinco años donde muchos se habían perdido el rastro, cinco años de duro trabajo y estudio.

Los recuerdos de un pasado agradable era lo único que quedo perpetuo en la mente de los jóvenes, lamentablemente, después de la graduación de algunos la separación del grupo fue inevitable y muchos se habían ido a estudiar a universidades distintas, otros se fueron a vivir lejos del país como era el caso de Ryoma, que se fue a los Estados Unidos a perfeccionarse en el tenis.

Kaoru después de graduarse decidió seguir con una carrera deportiva estudiando las artes marciales a fondo por ello fue indispensable su partida a China a entrenar con un hombre que prometió sacar lo mejor del muchacho y dio buenos frutos, juntos instalaron una escuela de artes marciales.

Y Syusuke quien se había ido junto a toda su familia a algún país de Europa, misteriosamente después de un tiempo se le perdió todo rastro, ni siquiera Inui pudo dar con su paradero.

También estaba el caso de los que se había ido del país y habían regresado con titulo en mano como en el caso de Tezuka quien junto a Inui habían partido a Alemania juntos, el primero se graduó con magíster de medicina mientras que el segundo saco un excelente curso de analista químico y químico farmacéutico.

Sadaharu había contraído matrimonio con una chica de origen germano pero debido a diferencias de carácter su matrimonio acabo en divorcio poco después.

Kawamura como era de esperar y pronosticar después de graduarse estudio para convertirse en uno de los mejores chef que Japón puedo tener y quedo a cargo del restauran de su padre que al tiempo de su llegada ganó mucho más prestigio, se decía también que se había casado con una muchacha rubia que estudió junto con él y que ahora tiene una pequeña hija de dos años.

De Momoshiro no se sabe mucho, de hace mucho que se perdieron sus rastros, exactamente tiempo después de que Echizen partió a Norte América. Según se dice se dedico a componer música junto a un grupo de chicos de su misma edad.

Eiji Kikumaru había estudiado sociología pero fue en vano, tiempo después se instalo con una pequeña pero agradable tienda de peluches que su padre generosamente corrió con los gastos económicos. (N/A: Él termino factiblemente con su carrera. No se quedó sin titulo)

Syuichiroh hace mucho que no se le veía aunque por su carrera químico orgánico, se había topado con Inui en una junta química-mundial en Toronto, Canadá. Intercambiaron teléfonos y frecuentemente hablaban, Inui tenía pocos datos de los demás y Syuichiroh pensaba en la posibilidad de alguna vez reunirse nuevamente todos.

Pero lamentablemente esa posibilidad quedo en el olvido ya que el joven químico orgánico se tuvo que concentrar mucho más en su trabajo que en su vida social.

(-----------------------)

Una fría y opaca mañana de invierno un joven doctor observaba a los árboles sin hojas con un poco de nostalgia y melancolía, los días así le recordaba su estadía en Alemania, lo sinceramente deprimente que fue vivir en un país tan frió y lleno de gente poco sociable.

Era lo que siempre busco, un ambiente más para él, lejos de todo y todos.

Lo único beneficioso después del divorcio de sus padres fue la decisión de su madre en enviarlo a Alemania solo y estudiara medicina, volver a aquel frió país estaba dentro de sus ideales pero, ya se había establecido nuevamente en Japón y regresar a Alemania seria partir de cero nuevamente.

Dos golpes a la puerta acompañado de una nueva presencio hizo que su atención no solo se centrara en aquel triste y desvalido árbol.

-Ya termine los análisis y ya tengo la receta medica del señor Hame-

Anunció Sadaharu acomodándose las gafas

-¿No hay nada más para mí, Tezuka?-

-Hm..- dio un leve vistazo de costado a los documentos sobre su escritorio –No, aún tengo que verificar los diagnósticos-

-¡Perfecto! He he, eso significa tarde libre para mi, si me necesitas estaré en el laboratorio químico creando nuevas mezclas, me retiro-

Para cualquier joven trabajador el hecho de tener la tarde libre significaba un día de tranquilidad en su hogar o una taberna cercana pero para Inui Sadaharu significaba la creación de más jugos energéticos-torturantes que vendía a las escuelas deportivas como ingreso adicional.

Mientras para el doctor le esperaba una larga tarde chequeando documentos.

Nuevamente tocaron a la puerta mas no quito su vista de los papeles que leía con atención, después de todo, cualquier error seria fatal para su recién iniciada carrera y no pretendía quedarse en su hogar siendo mantenido por una mujer (N/A: Pensamiento machista ù u).

-Pase-

-Permiso- Se escucho la voz de la persona recién ingresada a la consulta -Buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes- aún sin quitar la vista de su punto de atención

Unos minutos de extraño silencio abundo en la habitación, al doctor le pareció algo extraño que el paciente no tomara asiento frente suyo y le comentara sobre su malestar, alzo la vista para ver si todo iba bien con el presente y se encontro con una silueta que vagamente se le hacia familiar, un joven de castaño cabello le miraba curiosamente si no fuera por el niño que llevaba en sus brazos lo hubiera reconocido apenas lo vio en vez de perder tiempo en salir del asombro y conclusión.

-¿Fuji..?-

El es capitán de Seigaku parpadeo un par de veces ¿Acaso era el desaparecido ex-tensai el joven que estaba frente suyo sosteniendo a un pequeño niño? ¿Aquel que había partido a Europa y ni rastros de él quedó?

-Tezuka, tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?- Sonrió con esa habitual sonrisa que le caracterizaba en tiempos atrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas viviendo en Europa y según Inui en Noruega supuestamente-

-Asi era pero decidimos regresar a Japón. No has contestado a mi pregunta, Tezuka-

-Bien.- Respondió mirando analizadoramente miraba a la criatura que llevaba Syusuke entre sus brazos

-Ah, no te lo he presentado él es Ran, es mi hijo-

-¿Hi-jo?-

-A todos les sorprende- Gozo de la cara indescriptible de su ex – capitán –Tienes una bonita oficina, a fuera las enfermeras hablan mucho de ti- analizo con su mirada cada rincón de la habitación mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio del doctor

-….- Bebió un poco de la taza de café, quizás todo esto era una broma ¿Syusuke con un niño? Enarco una ceja pensando en la posibilidad de "Mucho trabajo produce trastornos alucinógenos" -Y..¿A qué vienes?- finalmente interrogo -¿Cuáles son tus malestares?-

-Saa.. Tezuka, vengo a verte, sé que es horario de trabajo para ti pero Yuuta me dijo que te vio salir de esta clínica y decidí comprobar si verdaderamente eras tú-

-….-

-Y..¿Qué tal te ha ido?-

Así iniciaron una pequeña platica cuando por fin Tezuka pudo aceptar que no estaba con estrés, o que un medicamento le había hecho mal o el olor a desinfectante le dañaba ocasionando alucinaciones.

Mientras los mayores se entretenían intercambiando comentarios el pequeño niño de tan sólo seis meses se entretenía rompiendo y arrugando los documentos sobre el escritorio, Syusuke trato de rescatar algunos pero no fueron mucho los sobrevivientes, la mayoría, para desgracias de Kunimitsu, estaban arruinados

-Lo siento Tezuka, él no sabe lo que hace-

-No importa..-

Una fuerte jaqueca se apodero del doctor, recordó la semana y media que, día y noche, había trabajado en esos diagnósticos e hipótesis

-Dime Tezuka, ¿Hay un café por aquí cerca? No me vendría mal si me invitas a tomar café en un lugar más llamativo en vez de tu oficina ¿Qué tal si me invitas a uno?-

-Hoy tengo un horario muy ajustado.. Tal vez pronto-

-Quiero ir ahora- Los ojos del joven frente suyo, que en todo momento habían permanecido cerrados decorando la sonrisa se abrieron de pronto dedicando una mirada decidida -¿Vamos?- volvió a cerrarlos y regreso la sonrisa a su rostro, ante tan espeluznante mirada de "Si no me obedeces veras de lo que soy capas" Tezuka acepto resignadamente

-Esta bien..-

(----------------------)

Syusuke finalmente decidió por un café frente a un parque, el ambiente ahí dentro, y también fuera, era bastante agradable para pasar a tomar una taza de café y una rebanada de pastel.

-Lamento que Ran derramara leche sobre tu ropa, de verdad lo siento-

-No te preocupes-

-Je, pero ahora que esta con Yumiko podemos tener más libertad- (N/A: Yumiko si no me equivoco es la hermana del prodigo) -¿Ya encontraste el teléfono de Eiji?-

-No-

-Sigue buscándolo, anhelo verlo-

-Su tienda queda a cuatro cuadras de aquí-

-¿En serio? Oh, que bien ¿Me acompañas más tarde?-

-Tengo trabajo que hacer-

-Esta bien, será mañana..- Bebió un poco de café y luego continuo –He preguntado muchas cosas de ti mas tú no has preguntado nada de mi-

-No quiero incomodar..-

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, Tezuka-

-El niño.. ¿Desde cuando lo tienes..?-

-Sabia que preguntarías eso, bien lo tengo desde hace seis meses, muchos dicen que es un error mío pero yo jamás me he arrepentido. Su madre la conocí una sola noche en una discoteca en Suecia, después que lo tuvo jamás la volví a ver, me dejo a Ran y partió a quien sabe donde-

-¿La extrañas?-

-Ni siquiera sé su nombre, además que jamás me intereso-

-¿No sabías su nombre?- Gota

-Sólo la conocí una noche te repito, los europeos son así, hasta a mi me sorprenden- (N/A: Creanme, en Estocolmo al menos las mujeres son asi ..)

-Que descuidado eres- Nueva gota

-¿No me digas que tu no has tenido nada con nadie en todo este tiempo?- Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir juntando su mirada lbinidosa con la mirada seria de Tezuka

-Mi vida intima es un tema personal, Syusuke-

-No, no siempre lo será ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco más sobre tu intimidad? Se que debes de tener una historia que me puede interesar-

-Syusuke..- El ahora doctor se cubrió parte del rostro con una mano para ocultar lo ruborizado que se encontraba

-Vamos Tezuka, si es por la gente, no te escuchara si hablas sólo para mi- Insistía el castaño disfrutando del estado del joven frente suyo

La conversación continuó el resto de la tarde hasta la anochecer, después de todo si o si Tezuka había perdido un día de trabajo, después de el café caminaron por unos momentos en el parque cubierto de un ambiente blanco por la nieve caída en la tarde, pasaron por la tienda de Eiji pero ésta por el día de hoy estaba cerrada, finalmente optaron por retirarse a sus respectivos hogares, Tezuka antes de irse al suyo acompaño a Syusuke al de él.

-Aquí es donde ahora vivo, visítame algún día, claro cuando no tengas tanto trabajo o bien cuando acabes tus informes nuevamente- Sonrió divertido ¿Le entretenía ver sufrir a Tezuka a caso?

-Tal vez..- Minutos de silencio –Dentro de un mes-

-Bien, ya sabes donde vivo y puedes venir cuando quieras, gracias por el café y el paseo, me divertí mucho en el día de hoy, nos vemos Tezuka-

-Adiós, Fuji-

Se despidió del mencionado y se retiro, Syusuke le observo por unos momentos mientras esperaba que Yuuta abriera la puerta para finalmente entrar

(----------------------------)

Es mi primer intento de Tezuka x Syusuke o Syusuke x Tezuka, no es gran cosa pero al menos a mi me convenció un poco.

Quizás en la continuación haga que se reúnan más muchachos y narre sobre otras parejas pero tendrían que decirme cuales quieren, vale?

Espero que les haya gustado! Sino bueno, al menos intente que quedara ameno y utópico.

Muchas gracias para quien lo allá leído.


	2. Encuentros gratos y no gratos

Disclaimer: Tennis no oujisama, como ya he dicho antes. No me pertenece

Aviso: Shounen ai, si eres homofóbico/a por favor cierra esta ventana

Capitulo II

"Encuentro gratos y no gratos"

-Fuji Syusuke tanto tiempo sin vernos-

Una silueta desgraciadamente desconocida para Syusuke se le aproximo mientras regaba el jardín delantero de su hogar

-¿Quién eres?-Fingiendo incredulidad–

-¿No me recuerdas?- Sonrisa modesta

-Ah, ya te recuerdo, eres la cosa que siempre perseguía y acosaba a Yuuta cuando vivíamos aquí antes de irnos a Europa-

-Preferiría que me llamases por mis nombres, si no es molestia-

Oculta la molestia mientras se riza el cabello con el índice de su diestra, Jaime sinceramente se esperaba un recibimiento de este tipo por el Fuji mayor.

Ciertamente el tiempo de periodo de ausencia de los Fuji había sido considerable pero al parecer las "Cosas" como la que tenía al frente en estos momentos no desaparecen tan fácilmente, las amenazas de un pasado y el tiempo de ausencia no influyeron mucho por lo que podía apreciar el joven castaño.

-Y dime "Mizuyi"- Hace mención áspera de aquel nombre -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Mi nombre es Mizuki no Mizuyi- Frunciendo el ceño pero simulando factiblemente el no importarle –Pues veras, Fuji Syusuke, Yuuta me ha llamado para que lo venga a buscar en el día de hoy-

Deja la manía de rizarse mechones de cabellos de lado por unos momentos y de su bolillo saca un teléfono móvil para luego enseñárselo al prodigo delante suyo indicándole con su índice el número que acaba de llamarle.

-No, Mizuji, creo que te has equivocado, Yuuta no es el que te llamo debe ser un número de otra persona, vuelve cuando de verdad te llamen- Sonrisa cínica pero con una ceja enarcada de demuestra que esta perdiendo la paciencia, cierra la llave del paso de agua y se cruza de brazos frente al recién llegado

-Creo que el equivocado eres tú y mi nombre es Mizuki-

-Uhm.. Yuuta no está, vete- Borrando poco a poco su sonrisa

-Al parecer el tiempo no ha ayudado en mejorar la persona que eres, pobre Yuuta- Apunta a la ventana del segundo piso por donde se asoma Yuuta pidiéndole a el chico vestido de púrpura que lo esperara mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

-Sabes, Hoy vi. Un anuncio en el periódico de que necesitan gente para alimentar pericos en el zoológico ¿Qué tal si vas a ver ese trabajo? Con los pericos te llevaras muy bien, lo sé, ve a hablar con esos pájaros que de seguro quieren oír tu dichosa voz-

-¿En serio? Gran detalle de ti en darme ese dato- Con Sarcasmo –Yo hoy vi. Que la taza de esquizofrenia en el mundo a aumentado en la actualidad.. Fuji ¿Qué opinas?-

-¿A qué viene eso, Mizugi?-

-A que tal vez puedas estar dentro de la cifra de aquella taza y por tercera vez, es ¡M-I-Z-U-K-I!-

-Como sea.. Cosa púrpura-

Si la escena se pudiera describir como un trailer de ciencia ficción se podría ver en los ojos de ambos jóvenes se verían destellos amenazantes y miradas fulminantes dirigidos uno al otro que si fueran más que miradas cada uno de ellos ya estaría en el suelo desintegrados en nada.

-Sigues siendo el mismo detestable Fuji de siempre-

-Y tú sigues siendo tan fastidioso como siempre- Sonriendo nuevamente

-Cómprate una verdadera sonrisa-

-Y tú una vida-

-Piérdete en un bosque-

-Y tú en el infierno y procura no volver de ahí-

-….-

-….-

-….-

-¡Mizuki!- El ambiente oscuro y siniestro que se vivía fue quebrado por la voz de un tercero que acababa de cerrar fuertemente la puerta delantera de la casa a propósito para así despegar la vista del uno y del otro sobre su contrincante –Lamento la demora-

-Hola Yuuta- Le saludo amablemente besando la mejilla derecha del menor de los Fuji, si había una forma de "Matar" a Syusuke era esta –Vine a penas recibí tu llamada-

-De seguro no tenias nada útil que hacer que estar de vago- Sin pasar de improvisto el atrevimiento de "La cosa"

-¡Aniki!- Le mira un poco molesto –No molestes a Mizuki hace mucho que no lo vemos-

-Por suerte, pero todo lo bueno termina-

-Nii-san Ya!-

-No te molestes Yuuta, con el paso de los años me acostumbre a los tratos de tu hermano y de hecho puedo admitir que llegue a extrañar su peculiar forma de trato conmigo- Mira fijamente su mano derecha frente suyo, la perfección de un reciente tratamiento a sus manos que hace poco se dio las había dejado estupendamente.

-Yuuta es tarde ve a dormir-

-Son las cinco de la tarde- Gota en el menor –Y ya te dije antes que iba a salir por la tarde-

-Yuuta es que tu no te das cuenta- Con sus manos toma las manos de su hermano menor dándole acogeo entre las suyas propias, le mira preocupadamente –Yo siempre he querido hacer lo mejor para ti y lo mejor en este momento es que entres a casa y yo gustoso me encargo de "Eso"- Observa de perfil a Mizuki

-Eso se llama Mizuki- Soltándose de la protección de su hermano –¿No tenias que juntarte hoy con una amigo tuyo?-

-….-

-Por favor Aniki déjame ir- Le mira suplicantemente, si Syusuke no se podía resistir a algo en esta vida era el suplicio de los ojos de su querido hermano menor

-Prométeme que llegaras temprano y que no dejaras que ese te ponga una mano encima-

-Lo prometo- Resignadamente

-Esta bien ve- Suspiro vencido –A ti más te vale que no lo toques- Mirada fulminante al chico vestido de púrpura

-¿Y si lo hago qué?- Mirada provocadora

-Mizuki.. No lo provoques- Gota, ¿Qué acaso Mizuki anhelaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa?

-Te partiré en dos y jugare con tus viseras para luego echar tus restos en la licuadora convirtiéndolos en carne molida digerible para ancianos- Sonrisa sádica esta vez

-Uhm..- Es jalado por Yuuta

-Nos vamos ¡Adiós Aniki!- Llevándose del brazo lo más rápido posible a Mizuki

-Adiós Fuji- Ya a una distancia considerada –Ah! De seguro ya te has topado ya con Tezuka yo por mi parte he visto a Atobe ¿Lo recuerdas? Supongo que si, Atobe le manda saludos a Tezuka, dáselos de mi parte, vale?-

(--------------------------------)

-Y ese maldito se llevó a mi hermano y ¡Yuuta quería ir con él! ¿A quien le gustaría caminar junto a ese pinta de travestí-Mizuki? Pobre Yuuta, debe de estar pasando la vergüenza del año- Estrujando un peluche de perrito

-Nya Syusuke! Estas matando al pobre Mr. Can él no tiene la culpa de que Mizuki exista-

-Oh, lo siento- Deja el muñeco de lado y se aferra a un gran oso de peluche a un lado de él

-Pensé que Atobe había muerto en un atentado terrorista-

-Creo que eso lo imaginaste-

-Sí, creo que sí..-

Minutos de silencio transcurrieron, pensó en Atobe ¿Si lo recordaba? ¡Claro! Ese narcisista era imposible de olvidar, siempre estaba acosando o jodiendo, según su opinión, a Tezuka, siempre quería que tuvieran un partido juntos ¿Para qué? ¿Para humillarlo todo el tiempo? Tezuka era buen en el tenis pero para su desgracia siempre perdía contra Keigo y partiendo por Keigo recordó a los otros chicos que conformaban Hyotei, el otro día se había topado con Jirou, ¿Cómo lo reconoció? Ni él mismo sabe, pero este muchacho se le había acercado a saludarlo amablemente:

Mientras también en la mente de Syusuke pasaban las siguientes imágenes mentales

Chico vestido de púrpura es hallado muerto en un pozo, Mizuki es devorado por pirañas del caribe, Mizuki es atacado por perros furiosos, Mizuki y Barney, Mizuki y Michael Jackson, Atobe y Enrrique Iglesias, Atobe atropellado por un automóvil, Atobe y Mizuki encerrados en un calabozo sin comida. El castaño sonreía espeluznantemente ante casa imagen recreada

-¡Nya Syusuke!-

El pelirrojo se abalanzo sobre él haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos, extrañaba a montones tener a su mejor amigo junto a él, se sentía tan bien, tan reconfortante, tan calido.

-Te extrañe Eiji-

Acarició la cabellera del que una vez fue el jugador acrobático del Seigaku gakuen, a pesar del tiempo la forma carismática y adorable de Kikumaru no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

-Yo también te extrañe Syusuke, no tenía a nadie a quien contarle mis cosas-

-Pensé que tenías a Oishi cerca para contarle tus problemas-

-¿Syuichiroh? Neh, Syuichiroh se fue a.. ¿Ah..? ¿Cómo se llama ese país que tiene como símbolo una hoja y donde juegan hocky?-

-Canadá-

-Hai! Canadá, ahí está él y eso es muy lejos, no se puede viajar a Canadá todos los días-

-Pero.. Ya estamos justos y eso es lo importante, algún día quizás Oishi venga sé que él era también un buen amigo tuyo-

-….-

Un silencio incomodador se apodero de la habitación invadida por peluches de diversas clases, el pelirrojo mantenía su cabeza baja y sin decir palabra alguna ¿Acaso había dicho algo extraño? Se pregunto Syusuke

-¿Eiji?-

-¡Syusuke!- El mencionado levanto su rostro y subió ambos puños a la altura de su rostro

-¿Qué.. qué sucede?- Abre los ojos mirándole sorprendido

-Yo hace mucho me encontré con Inui y él me dijo.. él me dijo.. ¡Que Syuichiroh se murió!- Una mirada cristalina se apoderó del pelirrojo

-Tranquilo Eiji- Sonriendo nuevamente –Inui te mintió-

-¿Cómo sabes qué ha mentido?- Cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose en el pecho de su amigo

-Simple-

Flash back

-Ahh Fuji ¿Qué tal te trata la vida?-

-¿Inui?- Coge el teléfono medio dormido aún

-Oh lo siento, olvide que allá en donde estas son las cuatro de la madrugada, aquí en cambio son las 23:00 horas exactamente-

-¿Uh?- Despertando poco a poco

-¿A qué no sabes donde estoy?-

-…-

-¡Fuji! ¡Despierta!-

-No lo sé..- Bosteza

-Estoy cerca y a la vez lejos de ti, estoy en un país que jamás te imaginas-

-¿Alemania?-

-Ahg ¿Cómo lo supiste? Bueno no importa ¿Te sorprende que tenga el número de tu teléfono? ¿Si? Te diré como lo conseguí ¡He ingresado a una base de datos donde tu nombre figura en un sitio de remates de Internet donde vendes algunas cosas! ¿Creías que escaparías tan fácilmente de mis datos? He he he

-…-

-¡Que despiertes!-

-Ha..-

-Bueno, debido a que noto que tu capacidad de razonar se encuentra limitada debido al cansancio que estas experimentando me apresurare a preguntar mi duda y que quizás tú puedas responder ¿Tienes algún dato de Kaoru? He buscado su teléfono pero mis investigaciones no han dado con el clavo aún-

-Kaoru.. Murió-

-¡¿Qué!- Notoria alteración en el tono de voz -¡No puede ser! ¡No es cierto! ¡Kaidoh no puede morir aún!-

-Mentí- Risa divertida

-Ahg! Fuji me lo tenía que esperar de ti ya veras, algún día me vengare-

Fin de Flash Back

-Y por eso, Eiji, Inui te dijo eso, para vengarse de mi desquitándose contigo-

-Que malo es Inui demo.. Syusuke empezó primero- Se rasca la mejilla derecha

-Oh bueno, eso no importa lo importante es que tanto como Kaoru, Syuichiroh esta con vida-

-Uh.. si tienes razón je je- Resbala una mano por su nuca –Hace mucho frió últimamente, con razón la gente se enferma tanto en estos últimos tiempos- Observa detenidamente a su amigo –Syusuke deberías de prevenir y colocarte una de esas inyecciones que dan en la clínica para que las defensas no bajan, te ves muy pálido y no quiero que te enfermes ¡Me dejarías solo de nuevo! Kya!-

-Ya no volveré a dejarte solo-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo-

-Por eso debes de ponerte una de esas inyecciones, para que no te enfermes ¡Mira! Yo ya me puse una- Se levanta la manga de su chaleco y apunta sobre una bandita con diseño de ositos sobre su brazo derecho

-Oh, pensé que no te gustaban las jeringas-

-Y no me gustan! Pero era necesario-

-¿Fuiste a la clínica donde trabaja Tezuka?-

-Hai!- Asiente

-¿Te atendió él?-

-No, yo solo lo vi y lo salude pero no me atendió por que estaba ocupado con una vieja fea- (N/A: Sumire-sensei) –Además él me da miedo Nya y Inui también! Y Syusuke también! Ops estabas aquí he he-

-Quizás vaya a colocarme una de esas inyecciones- Sonríe maliciosamente

-¿Nya? ¿yusuke?- Pasa una mano varias veces por frente de su amigo quien se hallaba en un mundo paralelo imaginando lo divertido que seria ver a Kunimitsu nuevamente y lo divertido que seria ver su rostro.

De seguro a Tezuka le encantaría verlo nuevamente y prometer un compromiso ya que, por cosas de la vida, no había cumplido con la palabra de ir a visitarlo

Tal vez a Kunimitsu le gustaba que lo castigaran pronto.

(--------------------------------------)

Listo! He aquí el segundo capitulo, este en partes me gusto y hubieron partes que no me convencieron pero al menos pude poner algo de Mizuki y Yuuta, para el próximo quizás haya un poco de Momoshiro y Ryoma.

Dejo mis agradecimientos a:

zoewinner: Me alegra que te haya gustado la entrega! Fuiste mi primer review en este fic, muchas gracias por leerlo.

rei-chan: Rei-chan! Que bueno verte aquí. Je je, sí, me inspire en el doujinshi que subi pero es que el niñito (El que tenía Fuji en el dou) era tan cute e identico a Fuji que era imposible no inspirarme xD Thank por tu review y leer mi fic.

Ok, Anotado Momoshiro x Ryoma

Shibahime: ¿Te gusto el fic? ¡Que bien! Anota en un papel entonces tratare de poner algo más de Inui x Kaidoh y Oishi x Kikumaru, gracias por el review

hae uchiha: Te mande un mensaje agradeciendo el hecho de haber leído el fic pero se me hizo infaltable mencionarte aquí. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y de paso dejar un review, y no, ese no es el final asi que no hay necesidad de que te tires de menudo monte xD

Seiji: Gracias a ti también por leer y dejar un mensaje! seh, el doujinshi del foro Dz que subí me dio la idea, hasta podría decir que me habló?

Puroppu: Que bien que te haya gustado, ese era mi mayor pesar, no estaba segura de las carreras o trabajos que asignarle a cada uno -.- pero no quedaron tan locos como imagine por suerte Anotando Agregar algo de Atobe, Jirou, Kirihara, Sanada,Ykimura, Mizuki y Yuuta ¡Thank!


	3. III

Disclaimer: Como en todos mis fic, Tennis no Oujisama no me pertenece, joder!

Titulo: Feel Fine por que justamente me inspire al ver un Doujinshi titulado asi

Aviso: Shounen ai, si eres homofóbicos/as por favor cierra esta ventana

Cap . III

La mañana era fría, opaca y desanimada. Cualquiera que tuviese un poco de tiempo se quedaría en casa unas horas más bajo el calido acogeo de las mantas de una cama o disfrutando de un buen café frente a un televisor y al parecer muchos tomaron esas opciones en el día de hoy. Después de todo nadie desaprovecha un día sábado.

Por un lado estaba bien que la mayoría de las personas tuvieran una mentalidad uniforme, eso significa menos gente en su camino, menos gente en la entrada de la clínica y menos gente por delante de él.

Busco por los blancos y limpios pasillo la oficina de Tezuka hasta, después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, dio en el clavo.

Tezuka se había cambiado de oficina y tuvo la ¨Amabilidad¨ de no informarle

-Mh..-

Fuji Syusuke se sentó en uno de los no muy cómodos sillones marrones de la sala de espera, era mejor esperar a que atendiesen a todas esas personas que se encontraban ahí, al fin y al cabo él sólo estaba ahí por una visita de gracia y esas personas SI venían por que su salud no era la más afortunada.. O.. ¿Vendrían también por el mismo motivo que lo movió a él? Eso no estaría bien, Fuji en un pasado fue su amigo ¿No? Y esas personas de seguro jamás han entablado una amena conversación con Tezuka, era su opinión.

Si alguien tiene que ver a Tezuka Kunimitsu no son esa bola de gente holgazana que viene a visitar-molestar al doctor, si no que es él quien tiene el privilegio ante todos de tener una ¨Cita¨ con Kunimitsu. Fue la opinión propia de si que le convenció finalmente para levantarse de el sillón frente a la ventana y caminar hasta el puesto de una enfermera de turno.

-Disculpe- Saludo con su típica sonrisa a la enfermera que se encontraba distraída tras la computadora

-¿Diga?- Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la muchacha que había sido sorprendida

-¿El doctor Tezuka se tardara mucho?-

-¿Tiene una cita con él?- Sacando una caja de afiches de citas de los pacientes

-No precisamente-

-¿Desea pedir una cita con él?-

-No me vendría mal- Pensándolo

-Bien- Saca un lapicero y apunta en una libreta–Por favor déme su nombre, apellido, su carné, su teléfono y.. si tiene dirección de correo electrónico-

La chica fantasea unos minutos imaginándose una vida junto a Fuji, Syusuke dio todos sus datos, pero Fuji no era ningún tonto, sabia a la perfección que la dirección de correo electrónico no era necesario así que, por el bien de él y de la chica, opto por darle la cuenta de Eiji, analizándolo bien, su adorado amigo estaba soltero y la chica esta no estaba mal.

-¿Ya puedo verlo?-

-Esto.. No, ya le he dicho que él esta ocupado- Repitió por tercera vez

-No veo que nadie entre a la consulta-

-J-e..- Sonríe nerviosa –Es que en estos momentos está ocupado en una reunión de doctores en la sala de al fondo- Señala una gran puerta de color café al fondo del pasillo –Atenderá a sus pacientes a las 16:00-

-Son las 10:30 a.m- Observa su reloj de pulsera –Aún falta mucho-

-Es que es una reunión muy importante, en ella los doctores más antiguos verán lo capacitado que él está-

-Bueno.. Es igual de importante que yo lo vea- Sonríe carismático

-¿He?- Se queda embobada por unos momentos -¡Oiga espere no puede entrar ahí! ¡Deténgase por favor! Ya le dije que su cita con él es para la próxima semana ¡Aguarde un poco por favor!- La enfermera al reaccionar sale detrás del muchacho que se dirige a la antes señalada sala

(------------)

En la silenciosa sala donde alrededor de una gran mesón se encontraban sentados doctores de variables áreas medicas se mantenía una charla sobre el análisis y diagnostico de cada uno de los doctores ahí presentes, comenzaron los mayores y más antiguos para finalizar con los nuevos doctores llegados a trabajar en la clínica

-Y es así como concluyo mi expectativa y punto de vista objetivo sobre el pedido de eutanasia de la familia Mida acerca del pedido del padre y sostenedor de esta, no podemos aceptar su petición ya que nos arriesgamos a que nos demanden por uno u otro motivo de ¨Nelijgencia medica¨ así que yo opto, en lo personal, por un no. Eso significan perdidas- Sonoros aplausos se oyeron al finalizar el discurso

-Bah, es un fanfarrón, el 91 de las cifras me indican que será un doctor de medicina general fracasado y un 99 me indican que en un par de años más tendrá hemorroides- Dijo Sadaharu en tono bajo mientras se acomodaba las gafas

-Todos respetan la opinión del doctor Saiteshi a pesar de ser nuevo como nosotros-

-Oh, bueno Tezuka, nosotros no nos hacemos notar tanto como ese tipo, ¿Será acaso por eso? Si es aquello me dedicare a comprar regalos a todos los doctores y hacerme el agradable con mis pacientas, claro, y sobornar con dulces a los niños delatores que saben perfectamente el verdadero trato que se les da cuando no estan sus madres presentes-

-…-

-Su hipótesis nos convenció en cierto modo, Sr. Saiteshi. Tome asiento por favor- Mando un doctor mayor y encargado del grupo de nuevos doctores, hecho un vistazo a los más jóvenes y luego selecciono para fortuna de muchos y para desgracia de otro – Sr. Tezuka ¿Tiene algo que agregar tanto a favor o en contra del pedido del señor Mida? Nos gustaría oír su opino acerca del tema por favor- Le indica el frente de todos antes de tomar asiento

-He he- Rio a lo bajo Inui –El 70 me apunto a que seria Tezuka el primero en este caso antes de mi, eso quiere decir que me cuestionaran sobre los nuevos productos farmacéuticos y sus precios- ¨Será como quitarle un dulce a un niño¨ pensó

-Bueno..- Ya entando frente a todos los doctores que le miraban analizadoramente –Mi opinión es cumplir con el pedido del Sr. Mida..- Bullicio de voces en tono bajo cuestionando la opinión se escucho

-¿Acaso crees factible arriesgarnos por el capricho de un hombre- Interrogo el Dr. Saiteshi a lo lejos

-Explícanos más detalladamente el asunto, estas a favor de quitarle la vida a una persona esos nos trae conflictos internos con la ley- Agrego un medico mayor –Quiero saber en que te basas-

-Es cierto que, después de cumplir con el último deseo del Sr. Podamos experimentar conflictos tanto internos como externos con el gobierno. Pero claramente hay un articulo que defiende fuertemente el derecho y decisión de cada paciente, si este pide una eutanasia el doctor a cargo queda en la obligación de cumplirla ya que el asunto medico del paciente no tiene salvación, este articulo beneficia al doctor al quedar libre de todas acusaciones y a los familiares del paciente que pueden ser culpados de ¨Presunto homicidio¨-

Guardo silencio por unos momentos, de pronto todo le pareció tan aburrido, el estar ahí con un grupo de hombres que por sobre toda las cosas le interesaban más el dinero del paciente que la salud del mismo.

Mientras tanto en los presentes se escucharon comentarios al respecto del tema, mucho que no estaban de acuerdo se convencieron tras esto.

-Sí, tiene razón esa ley nos protege de toda culpabilidad-

-Eso nos da una nueva opción-

-Bien- El doctor a cargo se sorprendió esa hipótesis completaba todas las areas, si esto se tratase de una prueba él ya la hubiera pasado pero aún se le tenia que dar el gusto a los otros médicos –Ahora dime, para finalizar con el tema ¿Por qué apoyas la decisión del sr Mida?-

-Por que… Sólo basta con ponernos en su lugar.. –

-¿El saber que te vas a morir de apoco y terminaras siendo puro huesos? Y ante todo esta la posibilidad de dar una muerte mas digna –Opino otro doctor

-Exactamente, el hecho de estar inmóvil en una cama, que el cuerpo día a día sufra alteraciones, ver que la familia sufre también con todo esto es una razón suficiente pa-

Tezuka no pudo terminar la hipótesis que finalmente convencería a todos, de pronto sintió un ligero peso sobre su espalda después de un alboroto, una puerta abrirse abruptamente y una enfermera gritando nerviosamente, poco a poco se giro ¿Acaso se trataba nuevamente del paciente del Dr de psiquiatría que solía escaparse y acosas a la gente? No, no era él. Se topo con un rostro apoyado en su hombro derecho inevitablemente familiar que le sonreía como si la situación lo ameritara.

-Hola Tezuka-

-Fu-ji..-

-No me has ido a visitar como prometiste- Se aparta de él y le jala de un brazo –Vamos, aún tienes tiempo de pagar tu error- Los doctores observaban atónitos y muchos boquiabiertos

-Fuji.. Estoy en un asunto importante- Le mira severamente –Te llamare luego-

-No, Tezuka..- Negó con la cabeza –Ya no creo en tu palabra, vamos ahora- Jalándole suavemente, minutos de silencio se apoderaron de ambos que se miraban mutuamente uno con ¨Si no vienes te matare¨ y el otro ¨Si voy me mataran¨

-Disculpe dr Tezuka pero este no es momento de charlar con su amigo, recuerde que estamos en una reunión importante donde discutimos en caso del sr Mida- Dijo molesto un doctor con muchos años encima

-Lo siento, no se volverá a repetir- Dedica una mirada recriminadora hacia Fuji

-¿Mida? ¿Hablan de eso?- Apoya su mentón en su puño derecho –Si es por eso, Tezuka, no tienen por que seguir en una reunión- Sonriente al recordar algo

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-El señor eso ya se murió, quizás si lo hubieses atendido antes en vez de estar en esta reunión, ahora ¿Nos vamos?-

Un alboroto en la sala se dio inicio, los doctores entraron en pánico, miles de hojas volaron por el aire mientras los doctores salían apresuradamente de la sala.

(----------------------)

-Ya.. Tezuka, no le des más vuelta al asunto, por cierto, gracias por esperar a que me cambiara de ropa y más que nada gracias por aceptar que Ran viniera con nosotros, hoy se comportara, ya le dije que no hiciera nada malo-

-…-

Flash Back

Syusuke no podía dejar a su pequeño hijo en casa solo, Yumiko trabajaba, su madre tenía una reunión de amigas en una casa lejana y Yuuta saldría nuevamente con cosa-Mizuki ¿Qué hacer?

-Tezuka..- Se asomo por el marco de la puerta de su habitación

-¿Si?-

-¿Ran puede ir con nosotros también?-

Tezuka se quedó en silecio por unos momentos mientras observaba al niño que, ahora, estaba en sus brazos y que por momentos estacaba hasta alcanzarle el cabello y jalárselo, Syusuke se lo había encargado mientras terminaba de cambiarse ropa, la imagen de Tezuka esperándolo en el sofá de la casa, sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos era para recordarla por siempre.

-…-

Lo medito un poco más, el niño le jalo más fuerte y seguidamente le quito las gafas

-….-

Un poco más lo penso, extendió sus brazos y lo aparto de su cuerpo, para decir un NO, el niño le miro inocentemente, tenia el mismo color azul de los ojos de su padre, también el mismo color de cabello, era como ver a Syusuke en él. El pequeño le jalo de la manga de la camisa como pidiéndole que lo acercara para continuar divirtiéndose con el cabello del menor, Tezuka, vencido, lo volvió a acercar hacia si pero esta vez el niño sólo se acomodo entre sus brazos para esperar ahí a su padre

-Esta bien, llevémoslo- Suspiro derrotado

Fin de Flash Back

Ahora al menos Ran se encontraba tranquilo espectando el panorama desde los brazos de Tezuka, después de derramar unas cuantas cosas sobre el mayor.

-¿Qué haremos, Tezuka? ¿A dónde nos invitaras el día de hoy?-

-¿…?- Le mira interrogativamente ¿Invitarlos?

-Te has portado mal conmigo, me has hecho esperar muchos días yo incluso hornee unas galletas el día en que prometiste ir, te espere hasta muy tarde y jamás apareciste-

-Yo..- Sintiéndose culpable

-No te preocupes, no hay rencores sólo que hoy me tienes que compensar- Sonrió malicioso

-Hm..-

-Oh! Pero que lindo niño-

Ambos muchachos se voltearon y observaron como una mujer con gafas grandes se les acercaba y observaba de cerca al niño, este último le miraba casi extrañado por el tono de voz de la mujer notoriamente mayor (68 años aprox.).

-¡Que adorable! Se parece a usted- Levanto su rostro para analizar el de Tezuka

-¿Disculpe?-

-Sí, se parece un poco a usted pero definitivamente es idéntico a su madre- Giro su rostro a su derecha para ahora analizar a Syusuke

-¡¿Qué!- Ambos chicos miraron a la mujer extrañados

-¡Pero que bonita familia son! Miki, mira ven a ver a este pequeño- Una segunda mujer se acerco

-Que lindo, pero- La mujer observa fijamente a Syusuke y luego detiene la mirada en Tezuka -¿No cree usted que son demasiado jóvenes como para ya tener a un niño? Sobre todo ella, se ve muy joven ¡Es usted un obsceno! –Acuso molesta la mujer- ¿Cómo se le ocurre embarazarla tan joven!

-Ahora que lo dices tienes razón ¡Es usted un pervertido!- Atino la otra mujer

-¿De qué están hablando? Ese no es mi hijo- Aclaro molesto Tezuka

-¡Y además lo niega! ¡Que descarado! Gente como usted se merecen una demanda, Tranquila querida- La primera mujer toma las manos de Syusuke y le entrega una tarjeta de presentación –Somos de la fundación donde acogemos a madres jóvenes, si este- Mira con desprecio hacia Tezuka –No quiere aceptar su paternidad ya sabe donde encontrarnos

-Bah, Ya les dije que el niño no es mío, y Fuji y yo no tenemos nada, dejen de fastidiar señoras- Tezuka ya estaba por perder todo lo que se llama tolerancia "Hoy definitivamente no era su día"

-Tezuka.. No seas así- Syusuke fingió un rostro lastimero mientras observaba a Kunimitsu

-…- Sólo se limito a alzar una ceja

-Señoras, no se preocupen, Tezuka me cuidara muy bien a mi y a mi hijo de ahora en adelante, como siempre lo ha hecho, es un buen hombre y es muy responsable- Sujetándose del un brazo de el supuesto padre

-Bueno jovencita pero ya sabes, si te hace algo o más bien te obliga a hacer algo que no quieras nosotras mismas nos encargaremos de darle una paliza-

-Por favor, ella no es ella, es ÉL-

-Además de pervertido está loco, ya vamos nos Miki-

(----------------)

Después de un largo día de ir al parque, ir a dar una larga vuelta por la ciudad, visitar a Eiji por unas tres horas, ir a uno de los café más caro de la ciudad e ir al centro comercial y complacer los caprichos de Syusuke. El día finalmente terminaba, el último paso era ir a dejar a ambos, Syusuke y Ran, a la casa de los Fuji.

Tomaron un taxi después que la lluvia comenzó, no era bueno para el menor que se mojara y enfermara, llegando a casa Syusuke invito-obligo a Tezuka a entrar a la casa por unos momentos.

-Fue divertido, admítelo, se siente bien ser padre aunque en tu caso fue por pocos minutos- Sonrió Syusuke desde la alfombra de la sala de estar donde jugaba con su hijo

-No fue exactamente una experiencia agradable- Desde el sillón de la sala fijo su punto de vista hacia la ventana de al frente viendo como aún llovía en abundancia, esas mujeres.. "Odiosas viejas.." Pensó para si mismo, cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño ¿Cómo se atrevieron a llamarlo pervertido? Poco más y le decían pedófilo-maniático sexual

-Te ves lindo cuando te enojas, Kunimitsu-

Syusuke le saco de sus pensamientos al decir aquello y más aún en el momento en que apoyo sus brazos entre sus piernas para mirarle de muy cerca, luego subió y se acomodo, se sentó en cuclillas sobre él

-Fuji..-

-No bromeo, de verdad que te ves bien así y de otras formas también-

Apoyo ambas manos en los hombros de Tezuka acercando su rostro hacia el de él, era agradable mirarle en ese estado ¿Quién si no él producía que Tezuka Kunimitsu interpretara mayores cambios en su rostro? Hasta la fecha era el único en lograrlo y eso lo satisfacía, se acerco aún más a él.

-Fuji.. Me tengo que..-

-No digas nada – Apoya su índice en los labios de él

Verdaderamente Fuji estaba disfrutando de la situación, era el castigo perfecto para el ¨malvado¨ de Tezuka quien se había atrevido a no asistir el día citado, acaricio suavemente con sus delicados dedos los labios de Kunimitsu.

-Tezuka.. Yo..- Le mira seriamente de pronto –Eres muy malo de verdad-

-¿Hm?-

-¿Cómo te atreviste a no venir ese día?- Baja sus manos y toma las de Tezuka para luego acomodarlas alrededor de su cintura –Eres muy cruel- Toma su rostro nuevamente

-No pude venir aquel día, lo siento-

-¿Serás bueno conmigo de ahora en adelante?- Nuevamente acercando su rostro

-Esta..Bien- Algo incomodo con tal acercamiento

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Si..- Desvía su rostro hacia la izquierda para evitar mayor acercamiento

Fuji suspiro levemente, se acomodo en su pecho y jalo de su camisa

-Eres muy cómodo- Sonrió finalmente

-…-

-Y lindo-

-Fuji por favor..- Le mira seriamente

-Sólo digo la verdad-

Aunque el silencio frecuentemente es incomodador y tenso, en aquel momento de solo miradas fue agradable incluso tranquilizante, el momento era apreciable aunque la lluvia seguía cayendo a cantaros y el frío no desaparecía ambos se sentían cómodamente bien.

-Ya debo de irme- Acaricio suavemente los cabellos de Syusuke

-Quédate un poco más-

-Es tarde-

-Prometiste ser bueno-

-Uhm..-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te quedas un poco más? Podemos platicar esta vez de algo de tu interés-

-Esta bien-

-Te preparare un poco de té- Se abraza a él

Quizás el momento de ¨Más cercanías hubiera progresado pero al fijarse la mayor atención sólo en ellos olvidaron que alguien más compartía asistencia en ese momentos, alguien que se podría decir, a pesar de su corta edad, podía sentir celos de que su padre tomara más en cuenta a su amigo que a él mismo, asi que para romper tan ¨conmovedora¨ situación y hacerse notar el pequeño no encontró mayor opción que llorar agudamente

-…Ya regreso, no te vayas, eh- Se levanto de su cómoda posición para atender al menor que hace pocos segundos fue olvidado completamente

(-----------------------)

Listo el tercer capitulo, este no me agrado mucho ya que lo hice rápido y de noche (Maldita escuela) y lo que más quiero es que le guste a todas ustedes que han seguido mi historia T T

Espero que no se desanimen que este cap. Prometo poner mucho esfuerzo en el siguiente

Gracias a: Rei-chan, Suna.p, Aiosami, hae uchiha, Seiji, Star Bright, yukikazutaka, SuMiko Hoi Hoi y todos los que han leido


	4. IV

Disclaimer: Como en todos mis fic, Tennis no Oujisama no me pertenece, joder!

Titulo: Feel Fine por que justamente me inspire al ver un Doujinshi titulado como tal

Aviso: Shounen ai, si eres homofóbicos/as por favor cierra esta ventana

Cap IV

La luz en la habitación comenzó a hacerse presente en ella al temprano amanecer, poco a poco fue despertando de las pocas pero confortantes horas que había durado el descanso placentero de dormir bien, giro un poco hacia su derecha para luego percatarse que el muchacho que había dormido con él la noche anterior ya no estaba a su lado, al parecer ya hace mucho que se había levantado ¿Acaso sería tarde? Alzo su muñeca izquierda para poder ver la hora en su reloj, eran las 7:00 a.m y esa hora está clasificada como temprana mundialmente. Quizás en aquella casa todos se levantaban muy temprano, hizo un pequeño análisis mental de lo que había hecho en la semana, hoy de todas formas no importaba no recordar algunas cosas ya que hoy es su día libre, quizás saldría toda la tarde por ahí o quizás iría a visitar a su familia que lo tenían como un "Desconsiderado" por no visitarlos durante meses, seguiría con el "Quizás" pero una horrorosa música ahuyento todos sus pensamientos, se giro hacia la zona de donde provenía tan torturadora melodía, en efecto, provenía del televisor que estaba programado para prenderse a una hora determinada para que el pequeño niño no molestara y entretenerlo con el programa de los teletubbies.

Horror, jamás había escuchado una canción más patética y ese sol con rostro de niño era horripilante y más aún esas cosas de colores que bailaban, saltaban y jugaban parecían sacadas de una película de terror de mala calidad. Se tapo la cabeza bajo la almohada, no podía apagar el televisor, no era su casa y parecía ser que el niño que desde un pequeño corral cerca de la cama observaba el "Show de los Teletubbies" parecía disfrutar de esas cosas bailarinas. Sólo se limito a implorarle a Kami-sama que dirigiera un meteorito hacia si mismo.

-Tezuka ya estas despierto, que bien.. Tezuka.. ¿Qué haces ahí debajo de tantos almohadones?-

-Morir..-

-Oh, ¿Es por ese programa televisivo? A Yuuta tampoco le agrada hace unos días prefirió lanzarse de la ventana antes de permanecer más tiempo aquí y a Mizuki-travestí-roba hermanos menores le dan miedo los muñequitos de peluches de Teletubbies ¿Por qué será? A mi se me hacer divertidos-

-…-

-Tezuka, es mejor que te levantes mi familia quiere verte- Le quita la almohada de enzima

-¿Verme? A..¿Mi?- Le mira extrañado

-Sí, es que quieren saber con quien pase la noche- Sonríe divertido

Flash Back

-Tezuka entra ya en la habitación, no puedo permitir que te vayas con ésta lluvia-

-No está bien que me quede, además tengo asuntos pendientes-

-Prometiste ser bueno ¿Recuerdas?- Le mira amenazadoramente –Quédate esta vez-

-¿Por qué estás tan decidido en que me quede? ¿Qué planeas?-

Le pregunta con intriga pensando en que si se quedaba algo no muy bueno le sucedería, desde hace un tiempo, exactamente desde que iban a Seigaku todos lo habían convencido de que Fuji era feliz torturándolo psicológicamente y no era para más en la escuela Fuji solía hacer y decir cosas que lo ponían en situaciones difíciles

-Por que.. Yo sólo quiero cuidarte.. no quiero que te pase nada malo.. la lluvia está muy fuerte- Cabizbajo sintiéndose ofendido

-Fuji..- Sintiéndose culpable del decaimiento del otro

-¿Te quedaras..?-

-Esta bien- Finalmente aceptando

-Bien, entonces entra en la habitación- Colgándose de su brazo derecho –No te sientas incómodo, ya hemos dormido juntos antes ¿Recuerdas cuando yo me quedaba en tu casa cuando las practicas del viernes terminaban? Además me portare bien está vez, te prometo que no te haré nada que no te guste-

-Tu no cambias..- Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por su rostro

-¿Para qué? Así estoy bien ¿Verdad?- Apegándose a él

Fin de Flash Back

-Sé que no hicimos nada extraño pero por alguna razón mi familia dejo de confiar en mí ¿No te molestaría hablar con ellos?-

-No- Leve suspiro

-Bien, te esperamos abajo-

(--------------)

En la mesa de desayunar se encontraban sentados la mayoría de los ahí presentes (Menos el niño quien se encontraba en un corral en la sala de estar y el padre de los Fuji) el desayuno era simple, pero bien preparado, la madre de los Fuji parecía ser una mujer muy carismática y agradable, Yumiko se encontraba al extremo derecho de la mesa junto a Yuuta quien se entretenía revolviendo y revolviendo azúcar en su taza de té, Syusuke estaba a un lado de Kunimitsu y la madre sentada en la cabecera tomando el lugar de mando.

-¿Qué sucede Yuuta? ¿Aún estas molesto por lo del miércoles?- Preguntó el hermano mayor

-¡No tenías derecho a encerrar a Mizuki en el baño de los bolos-

-Él se lo busco- Bebe un poco de té antes de continuar –Te lo repito, Yuuta, Ese Mizuki no es adecuado para ti-

-¿Desde cuando tú decides quien es adecuado para mi? ¡Yo no selecciono tus amistades!-

-Ya van a empezar..- Yumiko alzo la vista aburrida –Esto es de todos los días-

-No tienes por que ya que mis amistades no son delincuentes o travestís como esa cosa-

-El hecho de que Mizuki no trabaje no significa que sea un delincuente, tú tampoco trabajas y dudo que andes robando y ¡Mizuki no es travestí! Él sólo- Jugando con sus dedos índice –Tiene un particular modo de vestir- Sonrojándose levemente –Y como se vista se ve bien

-Sabía que no debías de ver a ese tipo nuevamente..-

-Tú sólo preocúpate de tu amigo, se ve muy aburrido con todo esto ¿Verdad que sí, Tezuka?- Apoya ambas manos en la mesa y mira de frente al recién interrogado

-Yo..-

-¡Ves! Está aburrido de ti ¿Por qué mejor no lo entretienes en vez de molestar a Mizuki? ¡Ya que aunque no este presente lo molestas!-

-Molestare a la fea de Mizuki cuando se me de la gana-

-¡Ya basta!- La hermana mayor detuvo el ¨Debate de Mizuki¨

-Yuuta vete a tu habitación-

-Pero mamá..-

-Ahora- La madre parecía serena con una sonrisa amigable, eso significaba obedecerla de inmediato

-Está bien- Se levanta de la mesa y se retira molesto

-Syusuke, ve por un poco más de té por favor- Pidió Yumiko, Syusuke sólo suspiro al levantarse, él no era como su hermanito, sabía perfectamente por que lo mandaban a otro lugar

-Bien- La madre espero que tanto Yuuta como Syusuke estuvieran lejos para así proseguir –Ahora que estamos solo nosotros..-

-Es hora de que nos responda- Continuo Yumiko

-¿Qué hiciste con mi hijo anoche?-

-Nada- Respondió seriamente

-¿Nada? Puedes responder con la verdad, estamos en confianza- Afirmo Yumiko dejando el periódico, que hasta ahora cubría su rostro, de lado -Syusuke no está solo, si sólo vienes a acostarte con él y luego dejarlo te arrepentirás-

De pronto Tezuka se pregunto si acaso de verdad tenía cara de maniático sexual aprovechador de jóvenes (N/A: Recuerden, primero las mujeres ciegas y ahora la familia de Fuji) O quizás sí era eso y cometía actos sexuales con la gente y luego perdía la memoria. No, esta última hipótesis debía ser errónea, Fuji ya le hubiera dicho algo al respecto.

-No vengo con tales intenciones hacia Fuji-

-¿Qué es el para ti?- Preguntó la madre

-Un.. Amigo-

-¿Sólo eso?-

-Sólo eso-

-¿Entonces por que pasaste la noche con él?- De nuevo Yumiko al asecho

-No pase la noche con él, bueno sí, pero no como ustedes lo plantean, él me invitó y yo me quede nos conocemos hace mucho-

-¿Hace mucho?- Preguntaron ambas

-Sí, desde que íbamos en Seigaku

-Uh..- Las mujeres se callaron por unos momentos abandonando la pose defensiva que tenían –Ahora que lo recuerdo él es el ex capitán de Syusuke- Gota

-Lo sentimos joven te mal interpretamos- Dijo la madre encogiéndose de hombros

-Descuide..- Suspiro ¿Qué más da? Todos lo mal interpretaban últimamente

-¿En dónde trabajas? ¿De qué?- Yumiko no se daría por vencida, Syusuke era el encargado de encontrarle pareja a Yuuta y ella era la encargada de buscarle pareja a Syusuke -¿Tienes auto? ¿Eres divorciado? ¿Vives con alguien? ¿Pareja? ¿Tienes casa o departamento?-

-Yumiko creo que te equivocas de chico- La madre tratándola de calmar

-No, quizás este no sea tan mal después de todo por ello debo de enterarme de todo lo que hace y sus ingresos, respóndeme- Ordeno la chica mirando penetrantemente a Tezuka

-Jovencito es mejor que respondas- Sonrisa nerviosa de parte de la madre

-Bueno.. Trabajo en la clínica como doctor-

-Doctor, eh? Buen trabajo continua-

-No tengo auto..-

-Mal, muy mal, prosigue-

-No me he casado ni mucho menos divorciado- Comenzando a molestarse ¿Por qué siempre le tocaban cosas así a él? –No vivo con nadie, no tengo pareja y vivo en un departamento-

-Tienes cosas positivas y negativas ahora ¿Te gusta Syusuke? ¿Te ves viviendo con él? Es buena persona, Sabes? ¿Te gustan los niños como Ran?-

Y así trascurrió todo lo que se llama mañana, de interrogación en interrogación ver a Yumiko y a Tezuka era ver a Syusuke y Mizuki en una de esas "Entrevistas por el bien del hermano menor"

(-------------------------)

-Kya Syusuke eres muy malo-

-Oh, pero si Tezuka se lo merecía.. Además no se molesto del todo-

-¿Y esas viejecitas te dieron una tarjeta y todo?-

-Sí, je.. dudo que me haga falta pero bueno eso no importa ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- Desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica

-¿Hoy?.. ¿Hoy?.. Tengo algo que hacer demo.. no recuerdo que- Pasa una mano por su nuca -¡Ah! Se me olvidaba decirte a quien vi hoy!-

-¿A quien viste?-

-¡Al O'Chibi! Esta de regreso y sigue siendo tan O'chibi como antes-

-¿Echizen aquí? Vaya eso es una novedad-

-Sí, nos visitara uno de estos días dijo- Ve su reloj de pulsera –Nya, Syusuke no te molestes pero tengo que cortar, tengo que irme a buscar unas cartas que me pidió mi hermana que recogiera-

-No te preocupes, nos vemos o llamamos luego, adiós Eiji-

-Adiós Syusuke, cuídate mucho te llamo luego- Colgó el teléfono y se levanto de un salto –Nya! Ya es tarde y cerraran el correo ¿Por qué tengo que olvidar las cosas? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué a caso a nadie más le pasan cosas malas en el mundo? (N/A: Sí, Eiji y Tezuka viven en el mismo planeta del ¿Por qué yo?) –Ahora llegare tarde y mañana nuevamente lo olvidare ¡Kya!- Toma un bolso vació y sale corriendo

(-------------)

-Vamos, apresúrate- Viendo la hora- O me quedare sin metro hacia mi casa-

-Aquí tiene- Por fin un hombre le entrega todas las cartas pendientes

-Gracias- Cancela la suma, mete apresuradamente todas las cartas en el bolso sin cerrar y sale disparado hacia la estación más cercana –Ahg! Me quedan cinco minutos para llegar ¡Ya sé! Tomare un atajo y alcanzare el metro, no pienso esperar el de las 22:30 de la noche ¡Morire de frío!- Toma el atajo hacia la derecha en un callejón que da directo con la ciudad –Kya, cuidado gente- Corre (Estilo Matriz) esquivando a todas las personas que se encontraban viendo las cosas en ofertas desde las vitrinas y caminando por aquel lugar , estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras que conectan al subterráneo del metro cuando choca con alguien, dicho impacto provoca que ambas personas caigan, un monton de cartas vuelan por el aire

-Nya..- Sacude la cabeza reaccionando, se encontraba sentado en el suelo -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué hay tantas cartas? ¡Cartas! ¡Las cartas!- Se lleva ambas manos a la boca horrorizado mientras ve como las cartas vuelan por todas partes.

-Lo siento mucho- El sujeto comienza a recoger las cartas que tiene cerca de él –No quise estorbar- Le extiende una mano para ayudarle a reincorporarse

-¡No!- Toma la mano del extraño pero en vez de levantarse lo acerca a él para poder ver mejor la hora en su reloj de pulsera -¡Perdí mis cartas y el metro por su culpa! Ahora moriré congelado por que justo usted se le ocurrió pararse en frente mío cuando yo tenia que dar mi salto final Kya!-

-Yo.. Yo de verdad lo siento no quise provocar este desastre si puedo hacer algo para ayudar- Cabizbajo

-¿Ayudar?- Alzo la vista, esa gentileza se le hacia familiar – Nya.. ¿Syuichiro?-

-¿Eh? ¿Me conoce?- Parpadea un par de veces antes de mirarle de frente –Eres.. Eiji- Le mira sorprendido finalmente

-¡Syuichiroh!- Se abalanza sobre él -¡De verdad estas vivo!- Lo abraza efusivamente –Que bueno que reviviste-

-¿Ah?.. Je je, Eiji siempre he estado vivo- Gota –Hace mucho que no te veia- Aprovechando que dejo de abrazarle para levantarse y ayudar a su ex – compañero –No has cambiado mucho- Le acomoda los mechones de cabello

-Iie, y tú tampoco has cambiado ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que vivías en el país de la hoja ahm..- Recuerda mentalmente a Syusuke mencionado la palabra Canadá –Si! Eso que dice Syusuke, Canadá-

-Estaba allá.. Pero por motivos personales tuve que regresar- Bajando la vista pero luego subiéndola de inmediato -¡Ah! ¿Me decías qué habías perdido el metro? Si gustas te llevo a tu casa- Apunta un automóvil rojo cercano

-¿Tienes automóvil?- Mira para ambos lados de las aceras hasta dar con el vehículo

-Sí, bueno, no realmente… Era de mi padre.. ¿Quieres que te lleve?-

-No quiero molestar a tu mamá..-

-¿Mi mamá?- Se voltea a ver a una mujer rubia, de ojos calipso y piel palida, aparentemente estaba molesta que espera apoyada en el automóvil rojo antes mencionado –Esto.. Ella no es mi mamá..- Sonrisa divertida –Ella es mi prometida, se llama Dennise-

-Tu… ¡¿PROMETIDA! Ósea ¿Tu futura esposa?- La palabra se escucho como eco por todo el centro de la ciudad

-Ajá- Asiente –Dime Eiji.. ¿Ya tienes una tú?-

-Yo…- Reaccionando de apoco mientras ve a la mujer acercarse

-Syuichiroh llevo exactamente treinta y cinco minutos esperándote ¿Qué crees que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo? Vamos nos de una vez que aquí me estoy congelando y no quiero resfriarme-

-Lo siento Dennise, es que me encontré con un amigo, él es Kikumaru Eiji-

-Mucho gusto, soy Dennise- Le sonríe por reflejo

-El gusto es mío-

-Eiji ¿Vienes con nosotros?-

-Ehr..- Eiji quería decir un no, a decir verdad esa mujer le daba miedo, era mandona y con mal carácter, sabia que no llevaba ni cinco minutos de conocerla pero por algún motivo sintió que la conocería a fondo, pero no podía dar un no como respuesta, Syuichiroh.. de hace tiempo que no se veían y sabia que decirle un No era decir que algo iba mal además el frió se estaba haciendo insoportable –Esta bien Syuichiroh- Escondiéndose tras este como para protegerse de la mujer que ahora lo miraba enojada a su parecer.

(-------------------)

Prometo esta vez en el próximo cap. Colocar algo de MomoRyo! Creo que este fic me quedara algo extenso n un será mi primer fic largo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado y dejado sus review, prometo en el próximo fic dedicar un pequeño trozo a cada una de ustedes

Desde ya gracias!


	5. Ryoma

Disclaimer: Como en todos mis fic, Tennis no Oujisama no me pertenece, joder!

Aviso: Shounen ai, si eres homofóbico/a por favor cierra esta ventana

Cap V: En este Capitulo, como lo prometí, habrá MomoRyo! (Dedicado a Ah-Un pair club y a todas las personas que gusten del MomoRyo n n)

Cap. V

Que aburrido era estar todo el día sin hacer mucho, su vida se había tornado monótona desde varios años ya, su rutina diaria, inalterable e inmodificable, era siempre la misma: Despertar, tomar un baño, desayunar, ver la Tv, comer algún bocado, tomar una ducha, salir en bicicleta, detenerse en un café cercano para comer algo, llegar a casa, ver Tv, comer algo antes de dormir, ir al baño y finalmente a la cama. Todos los días era lo mismo y éste no era la excepción.

-Que aburrido.. Hoy ni siquiera Ann me anima a hacer algo..- Suspiro

Ann todo el tiempo se encontraba invitándolo a salir para que este se distrajera unos momentos, la chica muchas veces le ayudaba con sus problemas y la mayoría de las veces le sacaba de ellos como también lo metía en alguno, pero este día no tenía deseos de salir con ella y mucho menos discutir con Kamio.

Ahora se encontraba en una de sus rutinarias salidas en bicicleta por la tarde, 18:30 pm. la tarde de hoy era opaca y fría, pudo apreciar como la gente que circulaba en su entorno se encontraban abrigados con sus chaquetas, gorros, guantes, bufandas, etc. Que raro.. Él no sentía frío el día de hoy, incluso estaba con una playera roja y unos jean's blue y aún así no sentía el frío que incomodaba a la gente a su alrededor.

-He he, debe de ser por que estoy en actividad en este momento-

Dijo para si mismo mientras giraba su cabeza hacia su izquierda para observar como un hombre gordo y de gran bigote salía de su restauran al momento en que él pasaba por el dicho local, le gritaba a lo lejos mientras él pasaba a una velocidad increíble

-¡Hey tú! ¡Págame lo que me debes!- Alzando su puño derecho y agitándolo con furia

El hombre tenía un rostro de los mil demonios, nada comparado al gran cartel sobre su restauran donde salía efectivamente el rostro de aquel hombre acompañado con una amable sonrisa y una Slogan que publicaba "Don Alfredo, las mejores Pizza's Italianas"

-Hm.. No sé por que se molesta tanto.. Sólo son unos cuantos Yen's.. luego se los pagare- Se rasco su mejilla derecha con su dedo índice mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras para si mismo

Realmente él iba a una velocidad increíble, la gente que por segundos le podía ver pasar a su lado discutían sobre qué podría ser aquello, miles de gorras, bufandas, y una gran nube de viento seguía a Momoshiro Takeshi y a su bicicleta mientras este pedaleaba a gran velocidad, sinceramente era entretenido alcanzar esa velocidad fenomenal que causaba adrenalina a su momento.

-Hoy romperé mi record- Pedaleando con más fuerza

Sí, definitivamente hoy había alcanzado una velocidad nunca antes lograda, por momentos podía afirmar sentirse como el amo del universo en tiempo record, el aire golpeaba fuertemente su rostros y el panorama a penas se le hacia visible debido a la velocidad alcanzada, esto era divertido, la adrenalina hoy se había acumulado y por un extraño motivo hoy se sentía bien.

Pero no pudo continuar con su alocado viaje de velocidad ya que había arrollado y prácticamente dejado estampado a algo o alguien en el suelo al momento de pasar con toda su bicicleta sobre aquel personaje. Por otro lado él mismo, después del atropello, había perdido el equilibrio y por ende chocado contra un semáforo quedando inconsciente por unos momentos en el suelo junto a dicho semáforo, la gente le rodeo para ver si el muchacho estaba bien

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto una mujer rubia que lleva un gran abrigo cafe

-Esto.. ¿Dónde estoy?- Se sentó dificultosamente mientras se afirmaba con su diestra un costado de su cabeza –¡Ah! ¡Mi bicicleta!- De un salto se levando y se abrazo a la ya destrozada bicicleta roja –Aún no cancelo la última cuota ¡No puede ser!-

Seguiría lamentándose junto a la desdichada bicicleta pero el barullo y murmullo de otro grupo de personas a su espalda le distrajo, este grupo rodeaba al que había sido arrollado, al parecer un muchacho. Se levantó del suelo y camino hasta el culpable, según él, de la muerte de su bicicleta, cuando llegó a este se inclino y lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba y lo acerco a él, haciendo que se levantara

-¡Oye tú, has hecho que mi bicicleta quedara hecha escombro!- Agitándolo fuertemente

-.. Eh..- Reaccionando lentamente, pues este también se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo -¡Yo!- Soltándose y encarándole de inmediato –Tú fuiste el idiota que me arrollo con esa cosa!

-Pues para que te pones en mi camino- Cruzándose de brazos y mirándole fijamente

-Tú eres el que pasó por la vereda pública, imbécil.- Sacudiéndose la ropa sin preocupación alguna

-Ah.. Bueno.. Je je, no lo había notado- Pasa una mano por su nuca

-Baaaka..-

-¡No me digas Baka! Tú eres baka yo no! Enano-

-Mada mada dane..- Concluyo finalmente el menor en un suspiro aburrido, se inclino para alcanzar las cosas que estaban esparramadas por el suelo para luego dejarlas dentro de la bolsa de papel café, se dispuso a marcharse dejando abandonado a "Aquel payaso de la bicicleta"

-Espera ¡Tú! No me digas "Mada mada dane" – Imitándolo con voz burlesca –¡Respeta a tus mayores!-

-…- Sólo le hecho una mirada de perfil sin dejar de caminar –Baka..-

-Uhm.. ¿Mada mada dane?- Colocó un dedo en su mentón mientras alzaba la vista hacia el cielo como buscando una respuesta en el –Esa frase tan enfadosa y egocéntrica sólo es pronunciada por una persona.. y esa persona es.. ¡Echizen!- Da un salto triunfante –¡Echizen! ¡Espera! Hey no me ignores maldito! ¡¡Echizen no me dejes!- Corre tras él hasta alcanzarlo –He.. Echizen!-

-¿Hm..? ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?- Parpadeó perplejo, abrazando la bolsa de compras que llevaba entre sus brazos

-¿Qué?- Le miró sorprendido -¿No te acuerdas de mi?-

-Pues..- Le mira fijamente

-¿Si?- Con ojos esperanzadores

-No- Concluyo secamente

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios no te acuerdas de mi? ¡Soy Momoshiro! ¡Momo-sempai! ¿Recuerdas? –Le tomo de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo

-¿Momoshiro?..- Lo dejan de sacudir -¡Ah! Momoshiro, Si te recuerdo-

-Uff, ya me estabas asustando - Pasó una mano por su frente en un gesto de alivio -Echizen eres un malvado, como podrías olvidarte de mi, menos mal que ya te acordaste-

- Sí, eres Momoshiro.. El jardinero del vecino..-

-¡¿Qué! ¿Un jardinero? ¡Ya veras maldito! –Nuevamente lo comienza a sacudir –Te hare acordarte a la fuerza si es necesario

-¡Suéltame psicópata!- Forcejeando con el mayor –Momoshino o.. como te llames!-

-¡Momoshiro! ¡Es Momoshiro! –Sacudiéndolo con más fuerza haciendo que el menor tire la bolsa -¡Momoshiro Takeshi! Recuérdalo y metetelo bien en la cabeza! ¡Soy tu ex compañero de equipo de Seigaku! Momoshiro Takeshi ¡Repite mi nombre!

-No me interesa aprenderme tu nombre ni que hacías antes - Tratando de zafarse -Así que déjame en paz!- De pronto tranquilizándose y abandonando la batalla, echa una mirada a su costado izquierdo –Que bueno que llegas-

-¿Uh?- El mayor se gira para ver a quien recién había llegado al área

-Te estas tardando mucho, Ryoma, sube al auto de una buena vez para llevar las comprar para que Nanako prepare la cena- Ordeno un hombre mayor con atuendos de monjes que traía un rostro de no haber comido en siglos

-No tardaría tanto si este tipo me dejara en paz- Apartándose del mayor y recogiendo las cosas para nuevamente dejarlas dentro de la bolsa –Bueno "Momoshiro" ya me voy- Diciendo esto último camina con tranquilidad hacia el automóvil de su padre seguido por el dueño de éste

-¡Tú viejo!- Llamó Momoshiro al hombre antes de que entrara al automóvil

-¿Cómo que viejo? ¡Ten respeto por tus mayores insolente!- Respondió el mayor encarándolo de frente

-No sé que carajo le pasa a tu hijo pero el muy ingrato no me recuerda!-

-Hm.. ¿Tú eres el tipo que antes solía ir a menudo a casa? ¿El compañero que tenía Ryoma en Seigaku?- Mirándolo analizadoramente

-¡Por fin alguien que si me recuerda!- Alegrándose, quizás Nanjiroh no era un descortés después de todo

-¿Cómo olvidar ese ridículo corte de pelo? Ja ja-

-Ahg.. Viejo.. Bueno no importa- Calmándose y adoptando un tono más apenado -¿Por qué Ryoma no me recuerda?.. Si hasta tú fuiste capaz de recordarme..-

-Verás- Nanjiroh suspiró –Es una larga historia, si quieres saber el por que ven con nosotros a casa y allá te cuento, después de todo has sido una parte importante en el pasado de Ryoma-

-Ya vamos a casa ¿Qué tanto tardas? ..Tarado..- Ryoma se asomó por la ventana del copiloto para llamar la atención de su padre, él ya se estaba aburriendo de esperar

-Ah, Cállate, ya voy.. Este mocoso si no ha olvidado algo es su falta de respeto por sus mayores-

0-----------0-----------0

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Ryoma, los tres entraron en ella, Momoshiro durante todo el viaje del centro de la cuidad a casa del menor trató de hacer recordar al chico de ojos color miel. Nanjiro invitó a Momoshiro a cenar en casa ya que después de la cena tendría unas cuantas cosas para contarle y quizás éste sería quien le podría ayudar.

-¿Y no recuerdas aquella vez que te sentaste sobre una rebanada de pastel en la fiesta de ese tal Atobe?-

-Te digo que no, ya ríndete- Molestandose

-Y..-

-No-

-Maldición..- Se hala el cabello

-Mejor ya no intentes.. De verdad.. –Cambiando su serio rostro a uno más apenado –Por más que intento recordarte no lo consigo, trato de recordarte pero no puedo.. lo siento..-

-Echizen..- solto su cabello y bajando su rostro –No puedo creer que me hayas olvidado..- Un gran momento de silencio trascurrió entre ambos chicos que ahora cenaba juntos

-¿Quieres postre?- Interrumpiendo aquel silencio condenador, coloca el plato del postre frente al mayor

-Eh.. No gracias, con todo lo que he comido hoy me basta- Sonríe amablemente

-Tendrás que comerlo porque lo prepare yo- Lo mira seriamente –Y es la primera vez que preparo un postre, así que serás el primero en probar-

-No quiero, ya te he dicho que con lo que he comido hoy me basta-

-Te digo que tendrás que comerlo así que.. o te lo comes por las buenas o te lo comes por las malas- Acercándose a él peligrosamente con una cuchara en mano y el postre en la otra –Tarde toda la tarde en prepararlo, no puedes rechazarlo-

-¡Menos aún lo como!- Echándose hacia atrás horrorizado –Eres pésimo cocinando, aún no se me quita el sabor del intento de cena que preparaste hace años- Coloca con gesto de desagrado

-No sé de que hablas pero no me interesa, comerás si o si- Unta la cucharilla en el postre –Por que lo he hecho con dedicación y me he esforzado- Mete la cuchara en la boca de Takeshi, se aparta de él para esperar su reacción -¿Qué tal está?- Pregunta ansioso -¿Verdad que sí quedó bien está vez?-

-…- Tratando de ingerir aquel postre que al parecer era una combinación de frutilla, chocolate, vainilla, crema, canela ¿Sal? .. a decir verdad parecía que el muchacho le echó todo lo que encontró en la cocina, el sabor.. realmente era asqueroso, sabía igual o peor que los sumos de Inui, con un gran esfuerzo trago la combinación de sabores llamada "Postre" –Sabe Asque-

Antes de dar su verdadera opinión observo el rostro del menor, este le esperaba ansioso con unos ojos llenos de esperanzas, al parecer si le había puesto dedicación y esfuerzo, era como ver a su madre después de trabajar arduamente en la preparación de un pastel, ella siempre le miraba asi al momento de que probaba la primera cucharada de su pastel, sabía que si le decía la verdad aquellos conmovedores ojos cambiarían por unos ojos derrotados de seguro, como los que ponía su madre al fracasar en sus preparaciones

-Sabe bien, definitivamente en cuestión de cenas no te va bien pero en postres tienes tu don, Echizen- Echándose otra cucharada de postre a la boca tratando de disimular el gesto de desagrado –Deberías de dedicarte a esto- Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos al momento de ingerir

-¿En serio sabe bien?- Sorprendido y a la vez alegrado –Eres el primero al que le parece que ha quedado bien, siempre que trato de preparar algo mi familia dice que sabe mal y a ti.. que a penas te conozco te parece bien..- Esboza una sonrisa

-Ah.. es que no tienen buen gusto- Llevándose la ultima gran cucharada de postre a la boca

0--------0--------0--------0

-Hey viejo ¿Para que me pediste que viniera? Aún no me has dicho nada de lo que supuestamente tenias que hablar conmigo-

-Veras..-

Nanjiroh sereno y tranquilo se mantenía en posición de flor de loto y con los brazos cruzados mientras mordía un monda diente en la entrada de la casa, él era un hombre astuto "Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo" años atrás cuando su hijo y el muchacho que ahora estaba parado en frente de él mirándolo incrédulamente eran amigos, sabía a la perfección que su inocente hijo jamás se había dado cuenta de las verdaderas emociones del mayor.. A decir verdad.. Pensándolo y analizando a fondo al muchacho, quizás ni este conocía sus emociones.

Lo que si era evidente es que el chico era quien más se preocupaba de su hijo, siempre le estaba llamando para cuando Ryoma se enfermaba, lo venía a visitar en vacaciones y solían ir juntos a campamentos de verano, él era quien lo traía en su bicicleta a casa después de las practicas de tenis de Seigaku quizás Momoshiro le podría ayudar.

-Sé que te extraña que Ryoma no te reconozca- Finalmente continuo el Echizen mayor

-Nah, de seguro está bromeando o de verdad es muy ingrato- Medio sonrió sin tomarle importancia ahora el asunto

-¡Guarda silencio! Aún no termino- Alteró su voz

-…- Mirándolo enfadado

-Veras, Ryoma tuvo un accidente en América y perdió la memoria –Tratando de no reir del rostro incrédulo y sorprendido de Momoshiro -Hubieras visto el rostro de este cuando le hice creer que yo en realidad no era su padre sino que era adoptado y que lo encontré en un tarro de basura- - Riendo a carcajadas mientras se sujeta el estomago

-¿Cómo te causa risa eso? Grr..- A punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros –Ya veo.. por eso no me recuerda entonces-

-Pero esto no termina aquí- Volviendo a su posición ya serio y con una mano en su mentón –Él cuando ve a personas que ya había conocido al paso de las horas las reconoce, hace poco un ex compañero de él no entendía el por que Ryoma le miraba extrañado al momento de que este le abrazo pero cuando ya habían pasado unas cuatro horas donde el chico le insistió en que le conocía Ryoma lo recordó- (N/A: La primera persona que vio a Ryoma fue Eiji)

-¿Entonces por que no se acuerda de mi?- Apretando varios puños

-Eso es lo raro- Le mira curiosamente –Eres el que más tiempo pasó con él y sin embargo no te recuerda, quizás a él no le interese recordarte- Concluyo alzando ambas manos

-¡Él me recordara!-

-¡No intentes sopenco! Si no te recordó en todas estas horas que has estado aca dalo como caso perdido- Levantándose y acercándose a él

-¡No! Yo no me rendiré, yo conseguiré que Echizen me recuerde aunque sea lo último que haga- Insistió mirándolo fijamente

-¡¿Estás seguro de lo qué estás diciendo!-

-¡Claro que sí!- Muy decidido le respondió sin basilar

-Perfecto- Sonrió triunfante –Entonces tú me ayudaras que de una buena vez Ryoma recobre completamente la memoria-

0--------------0--------------0--------------0

Lamento la tardanza, es que mi inspiración estuvo neutra por un tiempo -.-U pero por fin les pude traer el quinto Cap y ahora como prometí también, responderé a sus Review

Suna.p: Suna-chan! Que bueno que te este encantado mi fic, no te preocupes por no dejarme un review en el cap anterior, sé que debes de estar ocupada, ¿Dennise? Será la mujer más odiada por todos al parecer xD por que.. a ella no le cae bien los amigos de Syuichiroh ¬¬ Ahora si te pude traer un poco de MomoRyo aunque no fue mucho u.u

Rei-Chan: Creo que te llevaste una sorpresa con el encuentro entre Momoshiro y Ryoma n ñU pero el problema, si Takeshi se lo propone firmemente, se solucionara . Oishi sí tiene prometida, es de esas típicas gringas frías y amargadamente celosas ¬¬ a Eiji.. ésta vez le tocará duro u u

Hae Uchiha: Je je al parecer y en lo poco que ha salido Dennise ya se ganó unas cuantas enemigas U Yumiko-acosadora xD bueno ella lo hace por el bien de su hermano tal como lo hace Syusuke por el bien de Yuuta

Seiji: Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic en cada capitulo que he subido espero que este cap no te desagrade

Sumiko Hoi Hoi: Que bueno que te divirtiera la batalla Yumiko vs. Tezuka xD cuando es un Syusuke vs. Mizuki este último es más atacador en cambio Tezuka es un caballero (O no le toma importancia alguna o o) Gracias Sumiko por leer mi fic

yukikazutaka: Por lo que veo todos quieren matar a Dennise o.o haré lo posible para que se cruce con Fuji y este vengué la tristeza de Eiji ¿Lemon? Uhm.. yo no se hacer fic lemon, soy muy mala en ello T T

Aiosami: No te preocupes, no importa que en esos cap no hayas dejado review ahora pude entregar algo de MomoRyo ahora me falta el Oishi x Eiji que está más difícil (Lo de Mizuki travestí xD que apodo le ha dado Fuji, todos se rien ahora de Hajime menos él mismo)

Marriot-chan: A Kunimitsu aún le queda mucho por "Sufrir" xD pero.. él es masoquista, él hace lo que Fuji le pide (Resumen de cap: Llevarlo a salir, comprarle cosas, soportar a Yumiko) gracias Marriot-chan por leer mi fic


	6. Caos in the clinic

Disclaimer: Como en todos mis fic, Tennis no Oujisama no me pertenece, joder!

Aviso: Shounen ai, si eres homofóbico/a por favor cierra esta ventana

Nota: El Review de Hae Uchiha me ha dado una idea, agradezco el prendido de ampolleta que me ha dado

Capitulo. VI "Caos"

Las semanas habían transcurrido tan rápidamente y el mes estaba a punto de finalizar con lo que quedaba de otoño. Realmente había sido un mes muy frío para su gusto. Europa también tenía otoños fríos pero no al grado de los que había en Japón.

Revisó por última vez las cosas que había seleccionado y acomodado en un gran bolso de viajes mientras lo hacia se encontraba bajo la impaciente mirada de su amigo que le miraba con cierto nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes Eiji, todo saldrá bien-

Le sonrió, verdaderamente todo saldría bien, ya lo había planeado durante semanas. Hoy por fin llevaría a cabo su plan. Se cercioraría si verdaderamente aquel narcisista egocéntrico y altarero estaba _molestando_ a Tezuka, si esto era cierto, todo iría mal, no sólo por que la presencia de ese tipo _incomodaría_ a Kunimitsu sino que también haría que sus ánimos no fueran los óptimos de siempre y eso haría que, en ciento modo, su imagen medica no fuera excelente como debía ser. Por ello era su deber ir y verificar que todo este perfectamente, lo hacia por el bien de Tezuka y por el bien de la humanidad. Se había convencido de ello.

Y como no, iría con su siempre fiel amigo que amable y _voluntariamente_ había ofrecido su ayuda.

-Syusuke ¿Qué pasara si nos descubren?- Dedica una mirada preocupada y no muy convencida

-No nos descubrirán, por eso son estos trajes-

-Yo.. Mejor no quiero hacer esto.. No creo que Atobe este molestándolo-

Levantándose de la cama donde había estado todo el tiempo sentado observando las acciones de su amigo quien iba y venia trayendo cosas y acomodándolas en aquel bolso. La sonrisa que Syusuke portaba mientras preparaba las cosas le asustaba. Nada bueno venia cuando Syusuke sonreía de esa manera. ¿Qué estará pensando? De seguro en la aniquilación de cierto tipo que lo había estado molestando durante semanas

-¿No? Bueno, eso lo veremos- Sonríe más ampliamente mientras se acerca a él –No me digas que te has arrepentido de ayudarme- Esta vez, ya teniéndolo acorralado contra la pared le mira seriamente pero aún sin borrar la sonrisa que decora su rostro

-Etto.. ¿Yo? No, no me he arrepentido Je..- Evadiendo su mirada cerrando sus ojos - Kya, Syusuke me das miedo ¡No me mires así!-

-Sabia que no me defraudarías- Libera a su amigo quien da un largo suspiro de alivio –Bien.. ¿Nos vamos?-

-¿Y Ran?-

-Se quedara con Yuuta- Amarga notoriamente su mirada –Y con _'Ese'_ -Pronuncia lo último con desagrado al imaginar con quien su lindo niño y su inocente hermano se quedarían, no podía oponerse después de todo era un trato conveniente para ambos

(((((Flash Back)))))

-No lo sé Aniki, hoy.. Tengo el día ocupado-

-Pero Yuuta.. Sabes que he estado planeando esto por semana-

-¿Y Eiji? Él se puede quedar con Ran o puedes dejarlo con Yumiko-

-Eiji ira conmigo y Yumiko saldrá con sus amigas de trabajo, no puedo dejarlo solo-

El Fuji menor lo pensó detenidamente, él le debía muchos favores a su hermano mayor. Syusuke siempre estaba ahí cuando él lo necesitaba, muchas veces su hermano tenía que escuchar sus problemas, ayudarlo a salir de ellos y de vez en cuando su hombro era el mayor apoyo que tenía cuando él necesitaba deshacerse de su tristeza mediante lágrimas.

Él personalmente había notado como su nii-san se encontraba días enteros analizando quien sabe que, pero el asunto era que verdaderamente lo había estado planeado durante mucho. Tenia que ayudarlo pero..

-¿Es por ese tonto de Mizussi?-

-Ya te he dicho que su nombre es Mizuki, Aniki, y pues.. si.. es por él-

-Yuuta.. Yo no te he dado autorización para que salgas con él-

-¡No eres mi mamá!- Cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos molesto

-Lo hago por tu bien ¿Crees que no noté esas marcas en tu cuello?-

-Je, ¿Marcas?..- Con su diestra se cubre torpemente su cuello, sonrojándose ante los recuerdos adquiridos del por que las marcas

- Yuuta, por favor.. Necesito que te quedes con Ran, yo llegaré a las ocho no será mucho el tiempo que lo cuides- Le mira suplicantemente

-Aniki.. Pero.. – Bajo su mirada, no podía decirle un NO a su hermano –Está bien, me quedare con él- Aceptando finalmente

-Sabia que me ayudarías- Sonríe triunfantemente –Ya prepare las cosas necesarias para Ran, están sobre el mueble y ahí también hay una nota con las indicaciones que debes de seguir. Ahora iré por Eiji-

Todo estaba saliendo como él se lo había propuesto, Yuuta cuidaría de su hijo mientras él se encargaba de efectuar su plan, ahora el siguiente paso era ir a buscar a Eiji quien lo esperaba y regresar por las cosas que ocuparían en el lugar donde irían.

Abrió la puerta dispuesto a dirigirse a casa de su amigo cuando choco con alguien.

-Lo siento-

-Descuida-

Syusuke siguió su camino mientras el visitante sonreía amablemente en la puerta de la residencia Fuji, las aves cantaban alegremente y el ambiente era agradable de pronto reacciono y el acogedor ambiente se convirtió en un oscuro y silencioso escenario para ambos. Fuji se giro y regreso mientras que el visitante, que también acababa de reaccionar se puso en guardia ¿Acaso él le había ofrecido una disculpa a Fuji? ¿Acaso él le había sonreído carismáticamente a cosa-Mizuki? ¡No podía ser!

-Mizuki ¿Qué haces aquí? Este no es un prostíbulo de travestís, vete-

-Te he dicho que al club al que voy no es un prostíbulo de travestís- Este con su particular calma riza como de costumbre su cabello

-Oh, ¿Y por eso es de noche y van tipas y tipos raros?-

-Es un encuentro social entre gente sofisticada y hermosa, Fuji. Dudo que conozcas algo así-

-Yuuta no saldrá contigo hoy-

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Acaso ya lo has asfixiado con tu presencia hasta convencerlo?-

-No- Sonríe –Él se quedará en casa y no podrá salir, él mismo ha aceptado- ¿Ése acababa de decirle a él que asfixiaba a su querido Yuuta? ¡Cómo se atrevía!

-Por algún extraño motivo no me convence el que Yuuta haya aceptado voluntariamente no salir conmigo- Lo deja a un lado y se dispone a tocar el timbre de la puerta principal

-¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!- Lo sujeta de la cintura

-¡Suéltame depravado! ¡Se que me tienes ganas pero yo a ti no!- Se ríe burlonamente mientras forcejea para tratar de alcanzar el timbre

-¿Pero qué dices, Mizuki? Yo soy una persona decente, no me gustan las prostitutas como tú, no me mal interpretes-

-Hoy… Estás más agresivo que nunca- ¿Le había llamado puta? Eso estaba mal, Fuji generalmente era muy ofensivo pero no utilizaba palabras que desprestigiaran su imagen

-No he tenido un mes muy agradable que digamos, así que no me molestes más de lo que estoy- Lo sujeta con más fuerza

-No te desquites conmigo, Fuji, no tengo la culpa de que Tezuka no te tome en cuenta- Si Syusuke quería guerra, la tendría

-Oh, ¿Pero de qué hablas? Tezuka no es mi problema, él SI me toma en cuenta por eso me llama todos los días y me viene a visitar siempre- Todo lo dijo notoriamente molesto pero más que molesto lo dijo dolido, dolido por que Mizuki decía la verdad. Lo soltó y lo empujo -¡Vete!-

-Yo..-

Mizuki por primera vez en su vida experimenta lo que es ver a Fuji sentido, siempre sus "Guerras" llegaban a limites inimaginables pero el que siempre flaqueaba era él mismo mientras que Fuji siempre victorioso era el que triunfaba, debía admitir que había hecho mal en decir eso, pero él también se había sentido mal al ser llamado de una forma tan miserable como prostituta. No por que asistiera a eventos nocturnos y no trabajara en toda su vida seria una persona que recurriera al comercio sexual.

-Lo siento, Fuji-

-No, no.. No importa..- Suspira –Sólo vete- se adelanta a él y se sienta en la escalerilla de piedra que conduce a la puerta, no permitiría que Mizuki entrara

-¿Sucede algo?- Yuuta abrió la puerta con la mano libre, ya que con la otra cargaba al niño, le pareció extraño que su hermano aún no partiera –¡Mizuki!- Le vio parado junto al macetero de la enredadera

-Hola Yuuta-

-Hola- Saludo amablemente, luego miro a su hermano que le observaba haciéndole recordar lo prometido –Mizuki.. Yo.. No puedo salir hoy-

-¿Por qué no, Yuuta?-

-Por que cuidare de mi sobrino-

-Así es, Yuuta no podrá salir contigo por ese motivo, Mizuki- Observa su reloj de pulsera y se levanta, Yuuta no le defraudaría –Bien, ya me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde-

-En ese caso.. Yo también me voy, nos juntamos otro día, Yuuta- Se gira resignado

-¡Espera!- Detuvo al chico de púrpura jalándole del brazo suavemente evitando que se marche –Puedes quedarte conmigo y juntos cuidamos de Ran-

-¡¿Qué!-

Tanto Mizuki como Fuji miraron a Yuuta y luego entre si para nuevamente mirar hacia el Fuji menor quien sonreía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Por la mente de cada uno pasaron cosas distintas en la de Yuuta se encontraba la imagen agradable de Mizuki, Ran y él conviviendo como una familia. En la de Fuji circulaba el ver a su hijo vestido ridículamente ¿Dejar a su hijo con tal presencia era seguro? Y en la de Mizuki quien se encontraba aterrado ante tal propuesta aparecía él cuidando de un niño mientras todo su perfecto vestuario y cabello estaba desceñido y desarmado ¡No! Él detestaba a los niños

-No creo que sea una buena idea.- Expreso en un breve comentario Syusuke

-Aniki no me digas un no, deja que Mizuki se quede y me ayude, recuerda que Ran no es ningún angelito. Y si te niegas yo me negare a ayudarte con esto ¿Hacemos un trato? Yo cuido a Ran pero siempre y cuando dejes que Mizuki se quede ¿Qué dices?-

-Yuuta..- Suspiro vencido, no podía perder más tiempo –Esta bien, él te puede acompañar pero que no le haga nada raro a mi hijo y ¡Menos a ti! Si se te acerca demasiado ve a la habitación de Yumiko, ella tiene un revolver- Sonríe no tan convencido pero no le quedaba otra que aceptar la propuesta

-Aniki.. No matare a Mizuki..- Jala a Hajime hacia el interior de la propiedad

-Espera, Yuuta creo que deje la llave de la bañera sin cerrar en casa.. y no apague el paso del gas y.. ¡Espera! ¡Yuuta!- Tratando de escapar a como de lugar

((((Fin de Flash Back))))

Por fin había salido de casa, había tardado más de lo esperado, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron hacia la clínica si todo estaba a su favor llegaría justo a la hora de receso de las enfermeras, eso era bueno. Así podrían ocupar las oficinas para cambiarse y efectuar su plan.

(---------------------------------------------------------)

-Nya, Syusuke ¿Estas seguro de que no nos reconocerán?-

-No, con estos trajes lo dudo- Le cepilla delicadamente el cabello al pelirrojo

-Pero.. ¿¡Por qué nos tuvimos que vestir de enfermeras ¡? ¡Me siento extraño con vestido! Además que mi vestido está muy corto-

-Por que si nos vestíamos de doctores es más fácil que nos reconozcan ya que no podemos usar maquillaje y el vestido corto se te ve bien, te ves adorable- Le coloca un chape que asueta su cabello –Mira, te ves muy bonito- Le señala un espejo frente suyo

-Nya.. creo que no me veo tan mal- Observándose en el espejo -¿De quien es esa voz?- mira hacia ambos lados al escuchar una conversación

-¿Esa voz? Es de Inui que esta con Oishi en la otra habitación- Sonríe mientras se acomoda el vestido –Creo que no debí de usar estas medias, son incomodas ya que no son completas y sólo llegan más arriba de la rodilla-

-¿Syuichiroh está en la habitación de al lado con Sadaharu? ¡Nos van a reconocer!- Sube ambas manos a la altura de su boca mientras cierra fuertemente los ojos

-No sólo es Inui y Oishi, también esta Kaoru-

-¿Qué? ¿Kaoru aquí? ¿No estaba en otro país?-

-Si.. Bueno.. Creo que no resistió mucho tiempo lejos de su sempai- Sonríe con picardía

-¿Uh?..- Eiji no entendió lo último pero no le tomo mayor importancia lo relevante era que en aquella habitación estaban tres conocidos suyo

-No te preocupes- Al percatarse de la inseguridad de su amigo prosiguió - Inui sabe de esto, es más.. Gracias a él tengo los horarios y Oishi.. pues.. él no se va a dar cuenta, confía en mi-

-Esta bien..- Convenciéndose de a poco –De todas formas dudo que me reconozcan así- Se rasca la mejilla con su índice -¡Syusuke!- Se abalanza sobre él para abrazarlo

-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien y cuando terminemos te invitaré a esa heladería que tanto te gusta-

-¿Y me compraras el súper mega extra grande helado múltiple sabores con caramelo y retoques de chocolate?- Con los ojos brillosos de emoción

-Por supuesto, Eiji-

-¿Qué haces ustedes aquí?-

Una mujer gorda de lentes y muy gritona abrió violentamente la puerta haciendo que esta se estrelle en su sonoro zumbido contra la pared, Eiji de inmediato se escondió tras Syusuke quien mantenía una calma ejemplar.

-¡Las clases de educación ya van a empezar y ustedes aún aquí maquillándose!-

-¿Clases de educación?- Se preguntaron ambos muchachos al mismo tiempo en voz alta

-¡No se hagan las tontas que de tontas tienen mucho al estar todo el día colgadas al teléfono llamando a sus novios que ni crean que no me entero!-

-¿Ya oíste, Syusuke? Esa mujer fea nos ha tratado como chicas- Aún escondido tras el chico prodigo le dice en tono bajito

-Eso significa que la hemos convencido con nuestra apariencia-

-¿Qué tanto hablan?- Se acerca a ambos y los separa, toma a Eiji y le entrega una bandeja-¡Tú! Te encargaras de repartir preservativos entre los jóvenes de la sala de al lado y más te vale que no te quede ninguno o te las veras conmigo ¿Entendiste?- Gritaba fuertemente amenazando a Eiji con un puño -¡Ve de una vez!-

-S-i se.. Señora- Mira hacia atrás para buscar ayuda en Fuji, si se separaban eso estaría mal -¡Syusuke!-

-Yo te buscaré luego- Respondió mientras lo ve alejarse

-¡Y tú! Ve a buscar los folletos que están en la oficina privada de los doctores de turno ¡Y no molestes al doctor que se encuentra ahí! ¿Entendiste? ¡Tomas los papeles y sales! ¿Te quedó claro?-

-Sí señora, como mande- Perfecto, la mujer lo había mandado justo donde planeaba ir

-¡Y soy señorita!-

-Como sea… Señora- Se retira con una gran sonrisa dejando a la mujer en la sala gritándole y reiterándole que era señorita mas esto no le interesaba en lo más mínimo Fuji. Esto no podía ser mejor, había engañado a la jefa de las enfermeras haciéndola creer que él era una de sus trabajadoras y la misma lo había enviado donde tenía planeado ir desde un comienzo.

(------------------------------------------------------------------)

En la sala de al lado se encontraba un gran número de muchachos de preparatoria que asistían a las clases de 'Orientación sexual' de parte de los doctores expertos en el tema. Eiji tuvo que pararse adelante con la bandeja de preservativos (N/A: Condones - -U) junto al doctor que explicaba el uso de estos. Él estaba más que nervioso no sólo por encontrarse en un auditorio plagado de jóvenes precoses que no paraban de mirarle las piernas ¿Por qué tenía que tener un vestido rosa y corto? Pero eso no era lo peor, lo terrible de todo esto es que al fondo se encontraba Syuichiroh acompañado de Sadaharu y el recién llegado de China, Kaoru. Inui ya sabía que era él. Y maldecía ese hecho ya notaba como de vez en cuando le miraba y reía pero ¿Qué tal si Syuichiroh y Kaoru lo descubrían? Trago saliva, estaba tiritando de nerviosismo y los ahí presente lo notaban.

Pensó en el gran helado cubierto de chispas de chocolate que vendría después de todo esto cuando un sonido de bandejas y accesorios médicos se oyó afuera de la gran sala.

-¿Qué sucede allá?- Pregunto el doctor deteniendo su discurso –Vaya a ver enfermera-

-¿Yo?- Recibió una mirada estricta del doctor –Esta bien..-

Sin dejar la bandeja abrió la puerta con su mano izquierda y aprovechando la oportunidad salio en busca de Syusuke dejando abandonado el auditorio

(---------------------------------------------------------------------)

-¿Syusuke?..- Abrió una puerta que para su desgracia era el laboratorio donde mantenían restos humanos enfrascados como dedos, ojos, hígados, etc. -¡Kya!- Cerró fuertemente la puerta de aquel lugar, todo esto de la clínica le estaba dejando un trauma severo y un daño irreparable a la psiquis y para peor no encontraba a Syusuke por ningún lado. Lo que más deseaba era hallarlo y sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes.

-¡Echizen! ¿Cómo reconociste a Tezuka de inmediato y a mí aún no? ¡Hasta lo abrazaste!-

-Ya te he dicho que me alegre de reconocerle y. . ¡No era necesario que me acompañaras!-

-¿Momoshiro? ¿O'chibi?- Eiji parpadeo un par de veces al topárselos en el pasillo A con ambos chicos ¿Qué hacían esos dos aquí?

-¿Uhm?-

Ambos muchachos lo miraron extrañados, el escándalo armado por ambos jóvenes finalizo tras la intervención de Eiji quien se había acercado a ellos. La doctora que inútilmente les hacia recordar que la clínica es un lugar donde se guarda silencio se retiro

-¿Cómo sabes quienes somos?- Le mira incrédulamente

-¿O'Chibi? Sólo alguien me dice así- Ryoma enarco una ceja

-¡Ah! Je, no crean que soy Eiji- Ríe nerviosamente –Yo soy una enfermera que.. se parece a él por que.. si.. ¡Tomen chicos cuídense!- Le llena las manos de ambos muchachos con preservativos

-¿Qué hace Eiji vestido así?- Pregunto Momoshiro a Ryoma tratando de salir del asombro

-¡Kya!- Se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y deja caer la bandeja -¡Ah! Los preservativos!- Recuerda la imagen deformada de la mujer en una nube de pensamiento gritándole

-Definitivamente es Eiji..- Afirmo Ryoma -Mada mada dane-

-Chicos no les digan a nadie que me vestí así-

-No te preocupes pero.. ¿Por qué tienes puesta ropa de enfermera?- Pregunto dudoso Momoshiro

-Ayudo a Syusuke..- Arrodillado en el suelo recogiendo los paquetes de preservativos -¿Y ustedes?-

-Yo acompaño a Ryoma al doctor- Lo acerca a él y le rodea el hombro con un brazo

-…- Se ruboriza ante esto último. Takeshi decía todo esto como si se tratara de acompañar a su esposa al medico

-No es que seamos una pareja o algo así.. sólo lo acompaño por que.. Bueno Je- Tratando de buscar algo convincente

-Ya cállate mejor, Baka. Ya me largo, Adiós Eiji- Retirándose del lugar a paso veloz

-Adiós Eiji, no te preocupes por tu pequeño secreto- No contiene la risa ante esto último -¡Hey Echizen espérame! – Sale corriendo tras él dejando de reír y fastidiándose al ser abandonado por el menor -¡¡Echizen!-

No sólo Ryoma y Takeshi salieron del lugar sino también un grupo de jóvenes doctores en práctica salieron corriendo deliberadamente. Estaban en una de esas muestras de médicos forenses y al parecer no resistieron el olor a cuerpo en descomposición y huyeron del lugar armando un gran caos.

-¡Oigan esperen! ¡Lleven un preservativo antes de irse! ¡Kya!- Eiji inútilmente trato de recoger los paquetes esparcidos por el piso antes que todos se marcharan

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-Podrías ayudarme si te llevas todos estos- Le extiende un gran puñado de paquetes que tenía en sus manos mientras que el último restante lo sujetaba con su boca

-¿Trabajas aquí?- Le mira perplejo

-¿Eh?- Alza la vista, no se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos de Syuichiroh -¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi? ¡Nya!-

-No sabía.. que trabajaras de enfermera..- Toma las manos de Eiji y lo ayuda a levantarse sin poder evitar que nuevamente los paquetes cayeran

-¡No! ¡Syuichiroh no me mal interpretes! Yo estoy ayudando a Syusuke para salvar a Tezuka del mal camino y por el bien de la humanidad- Recordó la explicación de su amigo –Pero no sé que habrá hecho la mujer fea con él y por eso lo busco y no lo encuentro y ahora que la mayoría de los preservativos están dañados esa mujer me va a matar –Se abraza a él desesperadamente - ¡Syuichiroh ayúdame! ¡No quiero morir!-

-Tranquilo Eiji.- Tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no caer tras el efusivo abrazo del pelirrojo

-¿Dónde se metieron esas enfermeras holgazanas e incompetentes?- La mujer gorda y de anteojos localizo con la mirada a varios metros de distancia a Eiji -¡Ahí estas!-

-¡Kya! ¡Vamos nos Syuichiroh!- Toma la mano derecha del nombrado y corre a gran velocidad escapando de la mujer quien corría tras ellos-

-¡No escaparan! ¡Lo lamentaras tú y tu novio! ¡Ya he dicho que no se aceptan visitas de novios a enfermeras aquí!-

-Esa mujer da miedo- Corriendo tras Eiji

-Ni me lo digas- Jalándole y corriendo velozmente

(----------------------------------------------------------------)

Syusuke se encontraba al otro estremo de donde estaba Eiji, no esperaba que el recorrido fuese tan amplio pero no se quejaba, durante el camino se había divertido con el rostro de Kawamura quien se lo había topado con su pequeña hija en el departamento de pediatria.

(((((Flash Back)))))

-¿Fu-Fuji?- Tartamudeo mientras salía del asombro

-Hola Kawamura, tanto tiempo- Le sonríe amablemente -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me ves asi? ¿Es por la vestimenta? Ah, es que quiero darle una sorpresa a Tezuka, a él le encanta que me vista así para venir a verlo ¿Lo has visto por aquí?- Sonríe divertidamente. Como gozaba con esta clase de situaciones y aunque no fuera cierto Kawamura como siempre caia en todo

-No..No.. No lo he visto- Parpadeando un par de veces -¿Sales con él?-

-Sí, Bueno.. es más una relación de atracción física.. vieras como es en la intimidad y lo manipulable que puede ser- Fuji no sólo se divertía con las expresiones de Kawamura sino que también se vengaba utilizando la imagen de Tezuka a su antojo

-¿Qué cosas dice esa niña, papá?- Una pequeña de cabellos rubios y dos coletas miraba inocentemente a Syusuke mientras este hablaba

-Oh, que linda niña ¿Es tu hija? No se parece mucho a ti-

-Je.. Es que es idéntica a su madre- Pasando una mano por su nuca

-Ya veo, bueno, tengo que seguir con mi camino. Adiós Kawamura- Se despide alzando su diestra y agitándola suavemente en forma delicada y elegante mientras camina alejándose seductoramente con el toque femenino y coqueto que posee toda enfermera los doctores quienes le miraban provocadoramente dejaron sus deberes de lado para contemplarle. Con esto termino por matar al pobre de Takashi quien cayo en uno de los asientos tratando de reaccionar mientras su pequeña hija pasaba una mano frente suyo para regresarlo al presente.

(((((Fin Flash Back)))))

Fue divertido, pero lo recordaría más tarde. Ahora por fin había llegado a su objetivo y si todo era como lo había pensado Tezuka estaría ahí dentro analizando documentos y SIN Atobe cerca. Giro silenciosamente la manilla de la puerta como todo un ladrón profesional que comete su hazaña a la perfección sin ser descubierto. Se asomo cuidadosamente por el marco de la puerta sin ser visto confiado de que todo iba bien pero para su sorpresa sus temores fueron confirmados.

No estaba solamente Tezuka en aquella habitación sino que también le acompañaba Atobe Keigo con sus aires de grandeza de siempre.

-Aún no entiendo como trabajas en esta pocilga y peor, rodeado de tantos incompetentes. Te reitero, deberías de trabajar para mí.-

-No me gustaría trabajar para ti…Verdaderamente..- Delicadamente abre un par de persianas de la ventana para poder observar hacia afuera

-¿Por qué no?- Sentándose en el escritorio de la sala –Trabajarías para Ore-sama ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Pues..- Leve suspiro

-No pienso hacerte nada.. Ore-sama es una persona educada- Al no recibir respuesta se resigno a partir, ya estaba cayendo la noche y tenia una reunión a la cual acudir –Bueno, Tezuka, píenselo detenidamente. Te tratare muy bien si trabajas para mí-

¿Trabajar para Atobe? Con que eso era.. Con razón tanto que no le veía si al fin y al cabo tenía razón. Atobe si lo estaba acosando y conociéndolo, no lo dejaría en paz tan fácilmente.

Fuji se sintió decepcionado de si mismo al ser tan ingenuo, Mizuki tenía razón. Tezuka no lo toma no lo tomó y jamás lo tomaría en cuenta.. Después de todo.. él debe de seguir esperanzado con Atobe y a él sólo lo ve como un amigo más.

Keigo se levanto y se encamino con paso firme hacia la salida la cual, al abrir la puerta provoco que Syusuke, quien se encontraba distraído cayera y chocara contra una mesilla clínica que se encontraba cerca provocando un leve bullicio de los metales al caer.

-Lo siento, señorita- Con tono elegante –Pero vedlo por el lado bueno, ha sido afortunada al ser tocada por Ore-sama- Sin más que decir sigue su camino, dejando a 'La afortunada enfermera' en el camino

-.. Idiota..- Sobándose la cabeza

No sólo había dado de lleno contra aquella mesa y caído junto con todas las herramientas medicas sino que también había caído mal de tal manera que no podía reincorporarse con facilidad. Intento levantarse pero cayo nuevamente, al parecer se había torcido el tobillo y por eso se le dificultaba el poder mantenerse en pie. Nada podría ir peor, lo que más deseaba era encontrar a Eiji y salir de ahí. Estaba molesto, maldecía a Atobe y a Tezuka, ambos eran un par de idiota pero más idiota era Tezuka ¿Por qué mejor no le dijo que estaba ocupado con Keigo en vez de inventar la excusa de 'Tengo dobles turnos'?

Se reincorporo por una tercera vez, le dolía el cuerpo, el golpe no había sido leve y se dio cuenta de ello al caer nuevamente, estaba preparado para recibir el impacto pero alguien impidió que se estrellara contra el piso abrazándole antes de caer, se apoyo en el cuerpo del que evito el golpe rodeándole con los brazos por el cuello. Sabia de quien se trataba y bien, si le había hecho sentir mal ahora era turno de que él disfrutara.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Tezuka..-

Se separo a una corta distancia de él, saldría de ese lugar aunque no pudiera caminar por si mismo.

Observo a sus alrededores. Perfecto, estaba plagado de doctores, enfermeras y novatos que observaban expectante el espectáculo que se daba a cabo. Kunimitsu las pagaría. Le miro de frente acercando su rostro al de él, tomo delicadamente con ambas manos el rostro del doctor y acerco el suyo para aproximarse más a su objetivo. Cerró sus ojos y junto sus labios con los de Tezuka para besarlo suavemente.

Las personas observaban atónitas la escena, jamás se esperaban algo así del siempre serio, frío e intocable Tezuka y verlo así como estaba ahora, como si se encontrara en una dimensión paralela sin poder salir del asombro era algo que no se podía apreciar todos los días.

Fuji se aparto de él con una sonrisa indescriptible pero no por completo, sólo abandonó sus labios pero se aferro a él.

-Kunimitsu.. Ayúdame a salir de aquí-

-Fuji ¿Pero qué haces vestido así?-

-Te lo explicaré pronto pero ahora sácame de aquí, no puedo levantarme por mi mismo después de que tu sueño frustrado me tiro- Con tono molesto le ordenó

Tezuka tenía muchas dudas y preguntas en mente dedicadas a Fuji pero ese no era el lugar indicado para aclararlas. Paso un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y el otro por detrás de su espalda y se levanto con cuidado cargando a Fuji entre sus brazos, este tan sólo sonreía mientras se abrazaba a él, al parecer se divertía con la situación y como no, si tenía a toda la clínica observándolo con rostros diversos, algunos de asombro, otros molestos por partes de los doctores mayores y otros de alegría por parte de algunos pacientes y enfermeras que veían la situación como si se tratara de una película romántica donde el chico se lleva a la dama y viven felices para siempre. (N/A: Imagínense la escena de la película "El guarda espaldas" cuando el tipo carga a la chica xD)

Kunimitsu se abrió paso entre todos los presentes, llevaría a Fuji lejos de ahí y le interrogaría luego.

(---------------------------------------------------------------)

La noche había caído y cargar a Fuji por media ciudad no había sido una tarea fácil, Tezuka se había convencido de que necesitaba un vehículo con suma urgencia.

Ahora por fin se encontraba en casa después de un difícil y largo camino, tampoco había sido sencillo para Fuji, éste no podía mantenerse en pie y en parte era su culpa, según le había comentado durante todo el camino el castaño hasta tal punto de convencerlo.

Al llegar entro con Syusuke a su habitación y lo recostó en su cama. Él tan sólo se paro en frente del particular muchacho y le miró seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Saa.. Tezuka, no es para que te molestes tanto- Sonríe divertido mientras se acomoda un poco más en la cama –Que bonito departamento tienes- Observando cada rincón de la habitación

-No cambies el tema.. ¿Qué hacías en la clínica y.. Vestido así?-

-Quería verte ¿Tiene algo de malo? O.. sólo Atobe puede ir a visitarte sin que te molestes-

-¿Atobe? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?-

-Pues.. Mucho.. La verdad casi todo.. Por que desde que él llegó tú ya ni te acuerdas de mi-

-¿Y por eso te vestiste de esa forma?-

-Tenía que burlar a la gente de ahí- Se sienta en la cama y se acerca hasta el borde de ésta para quedar más cerca de él -¿Acaso no te agrada que me vista así para ti?-

-…- Le mira detenidamente, la verdad.. Que le había llamado mucho la atención pero ¡No! No podía dejar que Fuji le distrajese –No tenias que hacer eso-

-Vamos Tezuka, si no tú y Atobe ya estarían en otro lugar y no es específicamente la clínica-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-A ti.. Aún te gusta él-

-No siento nada por Keigo-

-¿Keigo? ¿Desde cuando tanta confianza?-

-Fuji no sigas-

-Eres un tarado.. Te detesto-

-¿Me detestas?-

-La verdad no, ahora te amo- Sonríe maliciosamente

-¿Estás bien?-

-Pero ahora te desprecio-

-¡Fuji!- Molestándose ¿Por quien lo tomaba?

-¿Si?- Con tono dulce le pregunta

-Ya no sigas.. –

-Como órdenes, querido-

-…- Dio un suspiro, Fuji era cosa seria y más si se ponía así, eso significaba que estaba molesto –Te traeré un poco de té, ponte cómodo..-

-Gracias, Kunimitsu-

Syusuke volvió a acomodarse en la cama, era amplia ¿Para qué Tezuka tenía una cama tan graden si se supone que vive solo? Eso era sospechoso y le molestaba, luego se lo preguntaría. La cama verdaderamente era muy cómoda, tanto que relajaba pero como siempre decía "Todo lo bueno se acaba" y su periodo de descanso había finalizado tras ser interrumpido por el molestoso sonido de un teléfono móvil, se giro y se percato que no era el suyo sino que el de Tezuka y como se lo esperaba era 'Ése' quien le llamaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces contestó.

-Hola Atobe-

-Hola.. ¿Quién eres?- Se escucho un tono dudoso

-Syusuke ¿Me recuerdas?-

-¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Dónde está Tezuka?-

-¿Tezuka? Está algo indispuesto para tomar el llamado-

-¿Qué dices?- Molestándose –Llámalo, Ore-sama no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para perderlo-

-Creo que no podrás hablar con él, ya te dije esta indispuesto ¿Quieres saber por qué? Bien, él está agotado después de que yo y él..-

-¡No lo digas!-

-No tiene nada de malo.. Esa actividad hace tener buena condición física ya que requiere de mucha energía y pareció que a Tezuka le gustó es más, le pediré que lo hagamos más seguido-

-¡Bah! Llamaré cuando tú no estés, contigo no se puede hablar- Corta notoriamente molesto

-No sabía que Atobe fuera tan sensible ¿Qué tiene de malo él que me cargue? De verdad que le ayuda a su estado físico- Sonríe cínicamente dejando el móvil donde se encontraba antes de que Tezuka entre en la habitación

-Ya es tarde.. Llame a tu hermana.. Le dije que te quedarías aquí- Deja la taza de té en la misma mesa donde se encuentra el teléfono

-Que amable, Tezuka, y.. ¿Qué haremos?- Le jala con ambas manos del brazo izquierdo obligándolo a que se siente a su lado

-…-

-Sé un juego que me gustaría compartir contigo- Abrazándolo y haciendo que se recueste en la cama

-…-

-Tú sólo debes quedarte quiero mientras yo..- De pronto y con un hábil movimiento se acomoda sobre él –Te hago lo que se me de la gana- Sentado sobre sus caderas y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro con una mirada no muy sana

-¡Fuji!-

-Kunimitsu.. No me temas.. No te haré nada malo.. Es más dejare que tú me hagas cosas malas- Toma las manos de él y la apoya en sus piernas –Se cruel conmigo.. No te preocupes.. A mi me gusta así-

-.. Esto no está bien..-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué somos hombres? Si es por eso no te preocupes.. Ahora estoy vestido de chica..- Se sube lentamente el corto vestido (N/A: Recuerden que él junto a Eiji se habían disfrazado de enfermeras) –Tezuka.. Se sucio.. Se insano.. Peca junto conmigo.. Te lo pido.. Tómame.. No le diré a nadie.. Comete delitos con mi cuerpo.. Yo te lo permito..-

-Syusuke.. Por favor..-

-No siempre puedes ser tan inalterable.. Y yo te haré ver que lo puedes pasar bien conmigo- Toma una de sus manos y la introduce por dentro del vestido para que toque su piel –Anhelaba tanto que me tocaras.. –

-…-

-¡No me veas como tu amigo! ¡Veme como alguien que te desea de una manera insana! Eso soy, un insano y sucio pecador pero ¿Y qué? Si peco contigo no tiene nada de malo..- Se inclina hacia él para susurrarle al odio cosas no muy decentes -¿Te gustaría cogerme? No hay problema si lo deseas por que yo.. Si deseo tenerte- Abre sus ojos y le mira libinidosamente

-Por favor no sigas- Suplico cerrando fuertemente los ojos

-Mh.. Pero si es divertido- Sonríe maliciosamente –Me encanta cuando adoptas esa actitud tan débil ante mi.. Me haces pensar que puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiero..- Bajo sus manos por el pecho de Tezuka, quería divertirse y vengarse a la vez y está era la manera indicada, sus manos seguirían su travieso recorrido pero el mismo Tezuka lo evito abrazándole fuertemente de la cintura y así evitando que prosiguiera con su juego

-No creas que soy tan inofensivo, Fuji-

-Así me gustas más Tezuka- Acerco su rostro al de Tezuka y junto sus labios con los de él para unirlos en un beso ésta vez si correspondido

(------------------------------------------------------------)

Bueno.. Creo que. Ésta ha sido la peor entrega que he dado - -U ¿Por qué? Por que lo escribí tan rápido que no seguí las reglas del detallismo y escenario y pues.. No termina de convencerme por que.. No sé me quedo largo y no me llama la atención pero prometo que para el próximo capitulo haré todo lo posible por que quede mejor.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído este fic n n ahora no tengo mucho tiempo TT pero prometo dedicarles un espacio en el próximo cap.

Muchas gracias de verdad

PD: Trate de colocar a todos los personajes, hasta le dedique un pequeño fragmento a Taka-san que es tan adorable y nunca figura en nada ùu

PD: Ya sé, ya sé ¿Por qué $ me atreví a cortarlo ahí? xD es que.. No soy buena para los lemon x-x y no quiero arruinarlo con mi falta de experiencia uû no me maten por mi poco conocimiento.


End file.
